We All Wear Masks
by AnimeFanGirl2223
Summary: Minato survived the 9-Tails attack and subsequently saved the Uchiha Clan from destruction. When Naruto is sent out on a mission and raped, the Fourth is enraged at both the boy and the man that assaulted him. It's up to Sasuke to help bring Naruto back from his tormented silence. Partial AU; SasuNaru; Warnings: Rape/Depression and Lemon.
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

**Full Summary: Minato survived the Nine-Tails attack and saved the Uchiha Clan from destruction, but he is never pleased with his son. When Naruto is sent out on a mission and raped, the Fourth is enraged at both the boy and the man that assaulted him. It's up to a young Sasuke Uchiha, the newest member of the Konoha Police Force and Anbu, to help bring Naruto back from his tormented silence.**

*** Requested story by Narulover247

Warnings: There will be rape in the next chapter, but not this one. This is the prolog to get everyone up to date on how this is an Alternate Universe (AU).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We All Wear Masks

Chapter 1: Prolog

Naruto returned from his long day of training worn out, but still content that he had done his best. He walked around his empty apartment, looking at the pictures of him and his father. The young blonde had the life most shinobi dreamed about having. He was the son of the Fourth Hokage, the savior of the village, he was strong and witty when he needed to be, and full of potential.

Minato had given in to Kushina's wishes at the last moment and used a different sealing style so that he could live on and raise their baby. The blonde hadn't grown up without someone in his life, and despite having the nine-tails sealed within him, most people wouldn't dare say anything about their leader's son while he was still around.

But still, Naruto's eyes held sadness when he was alone. Even if his father wouldn't admit it, he'd never quite gotten over losing Kushina to such a violent and needless death. He didn't blame his son for his loss, rather, what the boy carried in his stomach. He pushed his child harder than any other parent in Konoha, never being satisfied with the boy's progress.

Minato didn't want Naruto to be weak, to let Kushina and every other fallen shinobi in the village down. His son was supposed to be strong, to use the power of the nine-tails to his advantage. The Fourth was well aware that Naruto was gifted, but he didn't appear to be a genius like he was at that age. The boy simply didn't seem to have the impressive genes that his parents possessed, and Minato couldn't let it go.

Naruto set the water to boil, thinking about what he would work on the following day, or if he would be receiving a mission soon. He loved going on missions more than anything. Since he had grown up with the Fourth teaching him a variety of jutsu, he'd only spent about a year and a half in the Academy and was never officially placed on a team like the rest of the Genin.

Now, at fifteen and a Jonin, he didn't truly have many friends as a result of the incidental isolation. Going off on missions allowed him to spend time with other shinobi and just be himself, rather than attempting to be the prodigy his father wished he was.

He opened the steaming cup and started to eat; it was long past dark and his dad wasn't home again. He wondered what it must be like to be the Hokage, choosing to believe it was the amount of work that kept the man away and not him. He'd decided long ago that his goal would be to surpass his father, so that everyone, even him, would have to acknowledge his strength.

* * *

Naruto walked down the streets slowly, admiring the many shops and restaurants. He was on his way to the police headquarters to see if there was a mission available. Minato had discovered Danzo's plot to have Itachi wipe out the Uchiha Clan years ago and put an end to the vile man.

Through intense discussion, they were able to make an unsteady peace. The Fourth even went so far as to add Fugaku to his personal council along with the village elders, and put the Uchiha police force in charge of ranking and assigning incoming requests. It was a stressed truce, but it had averted another major tragedy all the same.

When he entered the bustling headquarters, he walked straight to the front desk smiling. "Uzumaki, Naruto. Here to see if there are any missions that need to be completed" he stated.

The woman gave him an irritated stare but buzzed him through to the assessment room. Naruto simply ignored the rudeness and headed over, knowing it was just a result of the ever-present tensions between the Uchiha and Konoha.

However, when he was met with a room full of glaring Uchiha's, he almost regretted coming at all. The group was rapidly assigning ranks for the many incoming assignments and then flipping through rosters to determine who would be best suited for each one. But they all stopped to stare at him as he glided through the door. The only person in the room that looked pleased to see him was the leader of the police force and head of Anbu, Itachi Uchiha.

He'd taken over most of the responsibilities of the clan after being saved from slaughtering them, allowing his father to work with Minato. Everyone knew how Danzo had been working to have them massacred, but the Fourth had made sure to sway everyone's eyes from Itachi so that he could live out his life in peace. The young Uchiha would never forget what the Namikaze-Uzumaki family had done for him, and was determined to help Naruto advance it whatever way he could.

"Naruto, it's good to see you" Itachi spoke, shuffling through scrolls. "I was going to send for you later today, there is a one-man mission here that I think you would be perfect for."

The blonde hid his disappointment over not getting to go with other people; at least he'd be out of the village for a while.

"Thank you, Itachi-san" he replied respectfully, taking the scroll. "I will do my best."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, kind of short but I hope everyone understands what is going on so far! Let me know if you have any questions.

Hope you enjoyed the switch up from the usual!

Please Follow/Favorite/Review


	2. Chapter 2: The First Lie

Okay! Back with Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

WARNING: RAPE SCENE PLEASE BE ADVISED! As always, the start and end of the scene is noted as such: X***X  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We All Wear Masks

Chapter 2: The First Lie

The mission seemed simple enough: go to see a village and retrieve a document. Nothing a Genin team couldn't handle. The only reason he was assigned was that Naruto was talented in espionage, and the town was under suspicion of colluding with an organization known as the Akatsuki, skyrocketing it to A-Rank.

The blonde had begged Itachi to send him on anything that the group had been involved in, despite the Fourths insistence that he be kept away from those assignments. The elder Uchiha had agreed with Minato but knew of Naruto's desire to prove himself. He also knew that the boy's personality was outgoing, friendly and tended to come off a bit dense. The teen was perfect for low key snooping because no one would ever suspect him, especially if he came alone.

But neither Naruto nor Itachi was aware of the trap he was walking into. Orochimaru had left the Akatsuki, but still held a grudge against his old village, and had meticulously planted information to make Konoha believe that they were using the town for supplies. Thanks to Kabuto, his spy in the Hidden Leaf, he was able to determine just the scenario where the blonde would be sent out.

Orochimaru waited for Naruto to arrive so that he could kill the boy, and therefore hurt his father who had been ruthless in his pursuit of the Sannin. But when he saw the young, handsome teen, his plans of maiming quickly devolved into something more sinister. The blonde was beautiful, and he had to have him.

"Well, if it isn't Minato's son…" he purred from the trees.

Naruto was immediately on guard, he hadn't felt anyone's presence after leaving the village. Whoever was watching him was extremely skilled, but he didn't recognize the voice. "Are you one of the Akatsuki?" he growled, searching for his opponent.

"Not anymore, my dear boy, though I must say, my old comrades will have a time ripping the Fox from you. It will be such a shame to kill something so pretty" he hissed, jumping down from his hiding place.

The blonde could feel the sinister intentions of the man but had no idea what the look in his eyes meant. They were animalistic but different from the times he had met Kyuubi. These held a darker gleam, one that made him shudder involuntarily.

* * *

X***X

Even with Naruto's significant skill and power, he was still no match for one of the Legendary Sannin; not many people would be. He'd often heard his father talk about the three, one of them having been his sensei, and how he believed if he were to face them in combat, it would end in a draw.

The blonde was face down in the dirt heaving, his battered lungs struggling to get oxygen to his broken limbs. He could hear Orochimaru staggering towards him, the man's own injuries substantial, but not as great.

"There's no doubt you're the Fourths heir, but you're still not strong enough to beat the likes of me" he chuckled from above the blonde. Naruto tried to raise his head, but his chakra levels were too low; he was at the mercy of the traitor.

He felt a kunai roughly tearing through his orange and black jumpsuit top, gliding across his skin as it went. More blood that Naruto didn't have poured from the fresh wound, but he wouldn't cry out. He was a Leaf shinobi and would die proudly.

The snake pulled his upper body from the ground by his dirtied hair and yanked off the shredded clothing before dropping him back to the Earth. Another distinct sound of moving clothing started and Naruto felt an odd sensation pool in his gut. He didn't know why the missing nin wasn't just killing him, and it filled him with incomprehension and dread.

Orochimaru stood with his feet on either said of the boy's thighs, naked. He admired the marred, but still smooth tan skin of his prey's back, before letting his eyes trail to the boy's narrow, toned hips. The Sannin had made sure to stay out of Naruto's limited and blurry line of site until he was ready.

He kneeled, running his grimy hands over the exposed flesh, smearing the blood over trembling skin. Next, he pulled the boys pants and boxers down to his muscled thighs, grinning sadistically when the Kyuubi vessel froze.

"Have you ever had sex before Naruto?" he cooed, sliding his tongue over the helpless teens lower back.

Naruto didn't answer, his head was still resting sideways on the ground, his one visible blue eye looking back over his shoulder in fear.

The man leaned forward and held the boy's jaw, twisting it back so far Naruto thought his neck would snap. A long, slimy tongue darted forward and invaded his dry mouth, wetting it with the snake's excess saliva. The strong hand prevented him from biting down, forcing him to taste the metallic blood from his back and the man's own essence. The slick organ pressed further, trailing down the teen's throat and choking him before pulling out completely.

A small, last resort surge of energy filled the boy and he bucked, managing to get to his hands and knees before being roughly shoved back to his stomach. He could hear the Fox in his mind, howling in anger, but no matter how much he wanted, and needed, to use his tenant's chakra, his father had been diligent about keeping the seal completely tightened. The Fourth didn't believe that his son had the will or strength to control the tailed beast yet.

"Still have some fight left hmm?" Orochimaru chuckled, using his hands to spread Naruto's round cheeks. "We'll see if that's so after I'm through with you."

Without another word or warning, the man thrust his long, thin cock into the blonde's virgin hole, ripping through the tight ring.

"GAA!" Naruto screamed, digging his nails into the dirt in agony. He'd been injured as all ninja had, but never had he felt such a distinct pain before. It seared through him like fire, ricocheting up his back in sharp waves.

He could hear the vile man hissing in pleasure above him, and wanted to drown out the sound. He felt the length withdraw to the head before Orochimaru snapped his hips forward again, the force causing Naruto's broken body to jolt against the Earth.

The Snake continued his slow, but powerful thrusting, enjoying the way Naruto would cry out each time. He leaned forward, placing his hands by the blonde's shoulders and started pounding into the velvety chasm with chakra enhanced speed, never letting up on the brutal roughness. He sank his teeth into his preys dislocated shoulder, intent on making his already constant shouts louder.

The blonde couldn't hold back his tears any longer, and let them fall as his forehead rubbed against the rocky Earth. His sensitive ears could hear the mans deep, ecstasy filled breathing behind him, his skin picking up the way the creature's muscles twitched and glided over his own. He hated what Orochimaru was doing to him, and he hated himself for being unable to stop it.

The pain was only getting worse as the abuse continued, and Naruto sobbed harder as the man's thrusting became uneven and jagged, causing further damage to his backside. A low, throaty groan assaulted his sweat covered neck as an unfamiliar stinging fluid shot inside his torn ass. He let out a pitiful whimper, causing the elder to laugh at him through his climax.

Naruto passed out after hearing the shaming giggle, unable to keep his tear soaked eyes open any longer.

X***X

Orochimaru got to his feet and used the boy's rags to clean himself off before neatly putting on his own clothes. "You may come out now, Kabuto" he snickered.

The boy walked from the shadows, readjusting his glasses with an equally devious smile. This hadn't been in the plan, but he had certainly enjoyed the scene.

"Clean him up and take him back to Konoha and say you found him while you were out on your mission. It would be a shame if Minato didn't have the chance to see what a mess I've made of his son."

"Don't you want the Hokage to know it was you? If I get rid of the saliva and semen the medical personnel won't be able to tell."

Orochimaru licked his lips as his eyes devoured the unconscious body. "Think of it as research Kabuto. I'd like to know what Naruto will do when he's questioned."

* * *

When Naruto opened his eyes, he was surrounded by the familiar white walls and the antiseptic scent of the Konoha hospital. But that knowledge didn't bring him any comfort; he'd been defeated and then defiled in such an intimate way and whoever brought him back and healed him knew it.

He sat up slowly and looked around, his body screaming with every movement. What he found only brought him more sadness. Even if his father was not necessarily close to him, he expected to see the man sitting next to his bed, but there was no one. In the small, brightly lit room he was alone.

Eventually, the blonde heard the door to his room open and his hopes raised; it had to be his father finally coming to check on him. His heart dropped when the figure who entered turned out to be Itachi, his dark eyes bore through the blonde with their intensity.

Before he could stop himself, his blue orbs filled with tears "where's my dad?"

The Uchiha came and sat next to his bed quietly, "the Fourth isn't coming Naruto," he replied solemnly.

The crystalline liquid flowed freely at his answer. A million questions ran through his mind, but the most important didn't need to be voiced.

Itachi rubbed the bridge of his delicate nose, obviously dreading what he had to say. "I was instructed to tell you that he will not see you because he says someone who is so weak is not his son, and won't be until they are stronger."

Naruto felt what was left of his pride shatter along with his identity; he had nothing left. His broken eyes stared lifelessly at his lap as his head hung. He'd always been aware that he was a disappointment to his father, but he'd taken on a legendary Sannin, it wasn't his fault he hadn't won.

"Kabuto brought you back here after finding you while out on a mission. Whoever attacked you did an excellent job of cleaning you up as well. Do you know who…" Itachi's voice trailed off. He couldn't bring himself to say, 'who raped you.'

Naruto hid his surprise, he had thought Orochimaru had wanted Minato to know who had tainted his son, but someone must have cleaned him up. Kabuto was one of Konoha's elite, he wouldn't get rid of the evidence so carelessly. But then it occurred to the blonde; it didn't matter if anyone ever found out who had used him.

At fifteen, the boy was a special Jonin, a formidable shinobi. Even if he didn't meet his father's expectations, he was sure the man knew that he wasn't completely incompetent, and it would have taken someone with skill to hurt him like this. It wasn't really important who overpowered him to the Fourth, just the fact that he had been was enough to cause his disownment.

He refused to step on the pieces of his pride more by hoping that by explaining it was Orochimaru it would change his dad's mind. If his old man thought he was so weak that a random ninja could defeat him, he wouldn't waste his energy trying to tell him differently.

"I don't know who it was; just some random shinobi." He lied.

Itachi wasn't convinced in the slightest, unlike the boy's grief-damaged father, he fully accepted how strong the younger man was. Anyone who would be able to beat him would have been in the bingo book, which he knew Naruto had memorized like all the other Jonin.

His dark eyes trailed over the battered form. There was no denying that Naruto was beautiful, even as beaten and bandaged covered as he was now. If he didn't have his sites set on a brooding, silver-haired Anbu member, he would have probably fallen for the young boy.

As it stood, he was already in love and didn't have the time to personally see to the investigation. But his younger brother was the same age as Naruto, newly appointed to the special task force at Uchiha headquarters and determined to be as effective as Itachi. He hid a smirk, this would be perfect. In the very least, Sasuke would be able to figure out who had hurt the blonde and bring him to justice. Maybe the moody teen would also be able to help Naruto heal.

"Very well, you will have someone assigned to your case and the matter will be looked in to. I took the liberty of finding you an apartment already since you can't return to the one with Minato-Sama. Your keys will be given to you when you are discharged." Itachi explained, getting up to leave.

He reached out to put his hand on the boy's shoulder but felt guilt rise in his chest when Naruto flinched away violently, his sad eyes glued to the pale appendage in fear. The elder pulled his lips tight and gave a quick nod before turning to leave.

"I-Itachi?" Naruto called after him. "I don't… I don't blame you."

The Uchiha didn't turn around, he knew he should be grateful for the offering, but deep down he was cursing himself for sending the blonde out alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay! Please tell me what you think!

Review/Follow/Favorite!


	3. Chapter 3: Enter: Sasuke Uchiha

Hello, lovely readers! Thanks for making it this far in the story! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We All Wear Masks

Chapter 3: Enter: Sasuke Uchiha

Naruto sat on his bargain couch, staring at the bare wall before him. Everything was empty in the new apartment since he hadn't had the time or the funds to buy a bunch of stuff to make it feel more like home. All he owned was the old couch, an uncomfortable bed and two boxes full of his belongings, still waiting to be unpacked in the bedroom.

Although it was weak, the blonde had kept a small hope for his father to come and pick him up at the hospital, then to stop him from buying new furniture, or be waiting at his door to tell him it was okay to come home. He hadn't truly given in to being disowned until this very moment when he found himself alone in a strange new place.

It had only been two days since being discharged, and he hadn't even thought about going out to train or asking for a new mission. The blonde didn't see the point anymore. He'd never pass the psych evaluations with how easily he flinched when men got near him, and training was just as useless since it didn't seem possible to please his old man.

A knock at his door roused him from his blank thoughts, and he cautiously walked over, peering through the peep hole. He immediately recognized the boy that waited patiently outside. He'd met the Uchiha a few times when his dad had gone to the compound to speak with Fugaku but had never really gotten to know him.

"What is it?" he questioned through the wood.

"My name is Sasuke. I've been assigned to your case" came the monotone reply.

Naruto almost groaned; the last thing he needed was Itachi's little brother snooping around his personal life. "I know who you are, but I told your brother that I didn't need or want to file a report. Please leave me alone."

The blonde kept his blue eye trained through the glass, watching to see the teens reaction. To his slight amusement, the teen looked annoyed. "Tsk, open the door you dobe" he drawled.

Naruto momentarily lost his anxiety and undid the lock to yell in the elder man's face. "I'm not a dobe, teme! Is that any way to speak to a client?"

Sasuke gracefully glided past him and looked around the sparsely decorated living room. "You said you didn't want to file a report loser. I can speak to you however I want."

The blonde felt his tan ears burn red in mild irritation, "why don't you come in then?" he spat sarcastically, glaring at the intruding Raven.

The Uchiha smirked lightly "you're the one that opened the door."

Naruto could have growled and attacked the teen if he wasn't so opposed to touching at the moment. Of all the people Itachi could have assigned to his case, it had to be this guy.

"I've just got a few questions to ask you and then I'll go alright?" Sasuke pushed, walking to the couch.

The blonde rolled his eyes but followed him over, sitting as far away from the other as he could, but still keeping the exit firmly in site. It would be better if he just answered what he was asked so that he could get it over with. He doubted the Uchiha would put much effort into the matter with the dislike they still held for his father.

Naruto felt butterflies in his stomach when he finally got a good look at the teen. It had been a long time since had seen him, and he'd grown up. His features were delicate but sharp and he had a mysterious aura about him. The blonde almost let his face flush when Sasuke's dark eyes trailed from his paperwork to his own blue orbs. He'd always had a small crush on the Raven, but this was a whole new level of attracted.

The Uchiha blinked once, but then started talking about the reason why he was there, asking Naruto several questions about what he had been doing and so on. In truth, Sasuke didn't know what the case was about. He had just been told to come over and take a statement from the blonde.

"So, you were attacked by an unknown shinobi" he stated, making sure it was clear. While he wrote, he tried to figure out why he was told to do such a meaningless task. Ninja almost always ran into trouble while out on missions, it was simply noted in the reports and filed away. He guessed it was because this was the Hokage's son and he was receiving special treatment.

Naruto, meanwhile, was struggling to keep his composure. He felt ashamed to be telling Sasuke about what had happened. The boy was his age as well, but a known prodigy like his brother; it was obvious even on his expressionless face that he rightfully felt this assignment was beneath his skill level. The blonde stopped talking and waited for the next question, doing his best not to fidget.

"Do you have any idea why the man didn't kill you?"

The blonde shook his head lying, Sasuke didn't need to know it was simply to hurt his father. When he was asked, he would just tell the boy that his attacker was stronger than he was and took advantage, nothing more.

The Raven capped his pen and moved to put his stuff away, shocking Naruto. They hadn't even gotten to the rape part. "We will look into the matter" he concluded. Though his eyes narrowed at the blonde. He'd noticed how tense and nervous the boy had been the entire meeting, and from what he remembered, neither of those were ever part of the blonde's personality.

He brushed it off as just embarrassment for getting his ass kicked and then having to tell an Uchiha about it. That deduction held firm until he got up to leave. Naruto non-verbally refused to show Sasuke to the door, even though it was right in the room, that was common courtesy. It was like the boy couldn't bring himself to have the Raven walking behind him.

Then when Sasuke went to shake the blonde's hand, he saw the slightest flinch in the boy's muscles.

"I-I don't really shake hands… germs ya know?" Naruto stumbled out.

Sasuke frowned slightly but lowered his arm. He'd seen the boy give bear hugs to just about anyone that would accept them. The young Uchiha himself had gotten one years ago. There was something Naruto wasn't telling him, but he'd done his job and decided it wasn't worth probing.

Unlike Itachi who seemed to genuinely like the Fourth and his son, Sasuke shared his fathers and the rest of the clan's distrust and mild hatred of the Senju legacy. He told himself he would never forget that his people were pushed to the edge of the city and treated like traitors for a crime they didn't commit.

The Raven stalked off without a word, leaving the blonde in a state of relief and self-loathing. Naruto was eternally thankful that he didn't have to talk about the assault, but he hadn't been able to shake Sasuke's hand; he'd been too fearful that his crush would be able to feel the invisible slime Orochimaru had left on his skin, that he would be disgusted from touching him.

Naruto walked back to his bed and climbed onto the lumpy mattress as he started to cry.

* * *

Sasuke knocked on his brother's door before entering. "I've completed my assignment Aniki, the report is at the station."

Itachi didn't look up from his desk "so you've already found the culprit?" he questioned, knowing full well his brother hadn't.

The younger rolled his eyes "look, I know you are close with the Hokage, but his son shouldn't get special treatment for getting into a fight on a mission."

This time, Itachi stopped writing and glared up at his sibling "rape cases are always investigated Sasuke. You should already be aware of that."

The teen froze, his eyes slightly wider than they had been.

Itachi leaned back in his chair, "You did go and speak to him, didn't you?"

Sasuke opened and closed his mouth silently a few times. "I… he didn't say anything about…"

The elder stared at his sibling, his face expressionless. "I'm disappointed in you ototo. Even if he tried to hide what happened, I expected you would be able to notice the signs. I've apparently overestimated your abilities and will have someone else take over the assignment tomorrow."

The blood drained from his already pale face. Sasuke couldn't stand the thought of being unsatisfactory to anyone, but especially Itachi. "Why wasn't that in the file! Why didn't the Fourth send out a full manhunt if Naruto was hurt like that?" he growled.

"That is none of your concern Sasuke" the elder replied coolly.

The younger Uchiha gritted his teeth but turned to leave. He'd be damned if it wasn't his concern.

Itachi smiled softly when his door slammed shut; there wouldn't be any need for him to reassign the file, Sasuke would stop at nothing now.

* * *

The young Raven glared at his ceiling, trying, but failing to fall asleep. The many small details he'd chosen to ignore about Naruto's behavior ran through his mind. He'd known when he left the idiot wasn't telling him everything. He tossed to his side to glare out the window next, grumbling to himself about being made a fool.

He thought about what could have possibly happened for the blonde to be overpowered. Although he'd never worked or hung out with the boy, he'd watched him from afar. There was no doubt that he was a strong and skilled shinobi; even his pride couldn't ignore the fact that they would be equals if it came to a death match.

It bothered him that someone had been able to beat Naruto to that extent, but even more so that his father hadn't done everything in his power to help. When he'd arrived at the apartment, it was obvious that the boy had recently moved in; there was hardly any furniture, no food in the cabinets and the whole room still smelled like fresh paint.

" _Why would he move out and chose to live alone after that. I figure he'd want to be close to someone as strong as the Hokage, especially since the guy is his dad."_ He thought.

Nothing about the case was adding up, and it donned on him that was the reason Itachi had chosen him specifically for the mission. He tugged at his pillows in annoyance, of course, his brother had manipulated the situation this way; the man never did anything without a reason. It irked him to no end that Itachi was always so many steps ahead of him.

Sasuke also figured that it had something to do with a secret he had let slip to his Aniki years ago after Naruto had given him a crushing hug. His cheeks reddened some at the memory, knowing he'd blushed then too.

 _Once the blonde had released him he had waved goodbye and given a toothy grin, following his father as they left. Itachi had watched his little_ brother _and asked him what he was thinking about._

 _In his childish innocence, he'd replied: "Aniki, is it wrong to like boys?"_

" _No, but why do you ask Sasuke?" he answered._

" _Because my tummy gets all fluttery when I'm around him" he'd confessed, gazing up at the teenager with bashful eyes._

He rolled again to lay on his back, letting out an irritated breath. He'd almost forgotten that meeting until today. It had been his father who eventually told him he wasn't going to see Naruto anymore because the boy was a bad influence and carried a demon.

Sasuke had been so impressionable at that age that he had agreed without question, steeling his heart against his feelings. But here he was now, thinking about all the times he'd seen Naruto out in the village and training, slightly ashamed of himself for being so cold to the boy.

No matter how cruelly he had treated him when they would briefly encounter each other, the blonde had always smiled the next time and said hello.

The Raven rubbed his face and groaned, he couldn't let this mission get personal. Naruto was still an outsider to the Uchiha Clan and couldn't be trusted, no matter how nice he appeared to be. A small voice in the back of his mind scoffed, knowing it wouldn't be that easy now that he felt the need to protect the wounded shinobi, but he silenced it as best he could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you liked this chapter! A lot was going on I know… but still!

REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAVORITE…..PLEASE


	4. Chapter 4: Ramen and Ravens

Thank you all for your support!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We All Wear Masks

Chapter 4: Ramen and Ravens

Naruto heard the constant knocking on his apartment door, but he refused to get out of bed. He'd barely been able to sleep yet again, and his insomnia only seemed to be getting worse now that he was out of the hospital.

Eventually, the tapping stopped and he sighed in relief, whoever it was had finally taken the hint and left. He saw a shadow move in the light from his living room window and froze in fear. The figure easily picked the lock and hoped inside, looking around for Naruto.

The blonde calmed some when he recognized the intruder, "what the hell Sasuke" he growled, sitting up in bed. "If I didn't answer the door that means I didn't want to see anyone."

The Uchiha glided over to the bedroom, his body unintentionally blocking the doorway. Naruto felt his heart rate skyrocket from anxiety, his breathing becoming more intense when he felt that his exit was taken from him.

Sasuke saw the change and immediately took a step back and over so that the boy didn't feel trapped. He waited until he sensed the boys panic subside, then spoke "you lied to me yesterday dobe. Now I have to ask you the same questions again."

Naruto climbed out of bed and went to the living room, still wearing the same clothes he had the day before. "I didn't lie you ass, you just didn't ask. Like I said before, I'm not interested in a formal report so there isn't any reason for you to be here."

"That's too bad, I'm under orders to find whoever attacked you so just let me do my job" he replied.

The blonde's stomach growled before he had a chance to give a retort. He hadn't remembered eating since he had left the hospital, and it was becoming more apparent.

Sasuke got an idea from his ex-friends obvious hunger. "If I take you out for ramen will you at least try to talk to me?" he offered. "It's still your favorite, isn't it?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, his body was definitely needing food, but his mind couldn't care less if he ate. This was especially true in the case of getting treated by the Uchiha. The teen had practically disowned the blonde himself when they were kids and had been a total jerk every time they saw each other since.

Still, the thought of spending time with his crush was appealing, even if his insides twisted in shame. Sasuke was clearly aware that he had been raped now and didn't look at him the way he thought he would. There was no blame, disgust or pity in his charcoal eyes, just the familiar loneliness and desire to prove himself. He nodded carefully, deciding he'd give the Raven a chance.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke sat beside each another as Teuchi made them their food. Neither had spoken since they left the apartment, mostly because they didn't know what to say. The Uchiha wasn't going to have the blonde talk about being assaulted out in public, and the blonde was too unsure of himself to make conversation.

The Raven noticed how Naruto had decided to sit in the farthest seat, the one closest to the wall where he could turn enough to not have his back exposed to the crowd. He felt his chest tighten some at the sight. This was not the outgoing and determined boy that he had remembered, no, this was someone completely different.

It bothered him that one incident had changed the teen so much, but he knew had their places been reversed, he probably would have acted no differently. He licked his lips slightly, "so how have you been?" he asked.

Sasuke mentally scolded himself, _"Lame… that was so bad. How do you think he's been?"_

Naruto must have seen the micro expression of embarrassment on his face because he started to chuckle and relaxed slightly. "I've been fine teme, what about you?"

The light sound gave Sasuke butterflies, it had been years since he had heard him laugh like that, even if it was small. "Fine" he responded, focusing intently on the bowl the old man had set down in front of him.

The blonde returned his attention to his food as well, even if it had been temporary, his shame had lessened and his hunger had returned. He picked up his chopsticks and started to eat the delicious food, already feeling better now that he'd gotten something in his stomach.

* * *

The two arrived back at his apartment, full from eating so much. Eventually, their quiet lunch had turned into a competition to see who could finish more bowls. To the Uchiha's chagrin, the blonde had won.

"Thanks for the food Sasuke" Naruto spoke, his voice soft.

"You're going to get fat if you keep eating like that and don't train" he replied, nodding his head to the unpacked boxes.

"Yeah, ha ha" Naruto laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. He knew what was coming, but couldn't think of anything to say to delay it.

"So, who did it?" the Uchiha asked, his piercing eyes not wavering when the blonde winced.

Naruto started to fidget, wishing that he had gotten to spend a little more time with Sasuke his friend rather than Sasuke his caseworker. "I uh, I don't actually know. I didn't recognize him."

The Raven glared and walked closer to him, knowing it would make the blonde uncomfortable. But the teen was still lying to him, and quite poorly. He wouldn't be made a fool of in front of his brother again.

Naruto backed away with each step forward the Uchiha took, his eyes darting to the door and window before looking back at the advancing teen. He desperately tried to tell himself that this was Sasuke, not Orochimaru and that he wouldn't hurt him. But his heart wouldn't listen, it beat unevenly, causing sweat to form on his temple.

When his back hit the far wall, the little courage he was trying to muster shattered and he tried to run. Sasuke had seen the escape coming and caught him before he could make it to either exit, holding the struggling boy in his arms.

The blonde's mouth was so dry he couldn't even scream. Eventually, his terror caused him to shut down, and his legs went limp, leaving him shaking violently in the elder's grip.

Sasuke felt a small tinge of guilt when the boy stopped fighting back; he'd expected him to make a huge scene that would lead to a sparring match. That would have raised the boy's confidence and worn him out enough to let the Uchiha in. But Naruto's mental state was clearly worse than he had anticipated.

"I'm not going to hurt you dobe, calm down," he said. When that didn't help, he started to awkwardly rub the boys back. He felt something warm and wet on his bicep and realized Naruto had started to cry.

"Please, let go of me…" the blonde whimpered, though he didn't try to move again. Sasuke did as he was asked and released his firm hold, taking a couple steps away.

Naruto crouched down and held himself tightly, thoroughly embarrassed that he'd behaved in such a pitiful way, but he couldn't still his trembling.

Every fiber of the Uchiha's being was screaming at him to try and comfort the obviously distressed teen, to pat him on the back or offer to stay. But he didn't. "I'll come back later this week to take the statement."

His chest tightened painfully as he turned and walked towards the door, his mind spinning in conflict. Seeing Naruto so destroyed shouldn't have bothered him to this extent, nothing ever had before. And yet, the Uchiha couldn't bring himself to watch the break-down any longer; he had to get out of there, he needed to get air.

Sasuke made it outside, his breath still caught in his clamped throat. If it was possible, leaving the blonde behind like that made his insides twist even tighter, causing his stomach to lurch. He heaved up his lunch into the bushes near the complex, but not even that could ease his nausea.

His blurred vision trailed up the building to Naruto's window. For the first time in his life, Sasuke didn't think he could handle the task he'd been given. He shook his head to try to clear it, deciding he would ask Itachi to put someone else on the case if he hadn't already.

* * *

The teen found himself at Itachi's bedroom door once again that night, though this time he wasn't confident he had done his duty.

"Come in Sasuke" came his brother's voice.

The young Uchiha walked through the threshold almost clumsily, still reeling from causing Naruto so much distress. "Aniki…I…" he started, the ball in his throat growing larger.

Itachi looked up from his scrolls to examine his little brother; the kid looked like hell. "What's wrong Ototo?" though the elder already knew the answer. It was obvious just how overwhelmed the boy was; it showed in his black eyes and in his tense posture.

"Please assign someone else to this mission. I don't think I am the right person to help him" Sasuke pleaded, doing his best to sound professional.

"No" came his brother's curt response.

That was not what Sasuke had thought he would say. His mouth opened slightly, trying to find the words to express how displeased he was at the decision. "Brother, I'm just making it worse. Send someone like Izumi, she's good with talking to people and-"

"I chose you for a reason Sasuke" Itachi interrupted, going back to his work.

The younger growled and marched over to his sibling's desk, slamming his hands down. "I don't care why you chose me! If you had seen the look he gave me today then you'd understa-"

'poke'

Itachi tapped his fingers on his brother's forehead like he did when Sasuke was a child, effectively silencing the boy again. "If you are this uncomfortable, imagine how Naruto feels. You two were friends once, and that's what he needs the most right now."

The younger boy had nothing to say in return. He pursed his lips tightly and threw his head to the side, pouting.

Itachi gave a soft smile and waved his hand to shoo the younger out of his room, convinced that the boy wouldn't give up yet.

Sasuke grumbled loudly but left, he hated it when Itachi did that to him.

* * *

Itachi sighed to himself after his little brother's footsteps were no longer audible. He'd expected there would be some mistakes made; Sasuke was a formidable shinobi but had grown up being heavily influenced by the cold behavior of his clan. As much as this assignment was about Naruto and his healing, the elder Uchiha hoped that it would have a positive influence on his Ototo as well.

He walked from his room and slipped on his shoes at the door. "Mother, I'm going out!" he called back.

The Uchiha jumped through the trees swiftly until he reached his destination. The training grounds were empty, but Itachi knew they wouldn't be for long. A certain silver-haired shinobi frequented this area after getting finished with missions. He'd train there for awhile until the man showed up to avoid suspicion.

Just like he had assumed, Kakashi appeared nearly an hour later, though Itachi didn't pay him much attention at first. He still hadn't been able to gauge the elder man's interest, which only served to fuel his intrigue and attraction.

"It's late for you to be out training Itachi" the bored voice drawled.

The Uchiha hid his smile, "and yet you are here too Kakashi-san."

The copy-nin waved his arms some "you don't have to be so formal, you're my boss now remember?"

Itachi nodded, fully intending on continuing to use the respectful suffix. He liked to see the man look flustered, even if it was fleeting. "Would you like to spar?" he asked, his pulse quickening ever so slightly.

Kakashi nodded and smiled, his eye turning up. He pulled the forehead protector out of the way to reveal his Sharingan while Itachi activated his own.

The two shinobi began their training together, their bodies moving in an intricate dance of shifting muscle and gliding movements. If someone were to watch, they would have thought the men shared a single mind, their graceful movements appearing to be effortless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Never written a pairing with Kakashi and Itachi… not even sure who I'm going to make uke and seme yet. Maybe you lovely readers can tell me which works best?

Review/Follow/Favorite!


	5. Chapter 5: Sleep

Hello, my lovelies! I hope you all are excited to keep reading… Anyways! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We All Wear Masks

Chapter 5: Sleep

Naruto wasn't expecting his door to be knocked on so early in the morning. Before his assault, he would have been ecstatic to have someone coming to see him three days in a row, but now he dreaded seeing anyone, especially the socially stunted Uchiha.

He knew the man would probably just break in again if he didn't open the door, so he dragged himself over and unlocked it. "What do you want Sasuke?"

"We've got a mission dobe, so get your gear" he responded, his voice bored.

Naruto groaned, "have you forgotten how to read teme? I'm on medical leave and not cleared to go on any missions."

Sasuke smirked, "my older brother is the head of the Konoha PD, it wasn't hard to get you assigned."

The blonde grumbled loudly and snatched the scroll from his hand, backing away so that he could let the Raven in without turning around. His eye started to twitch in irritation when he read the mission. "I'm supposed to catch a damn cat?" he growled.

The elder boy was barely able to contain his smug expression. He knew Naruto would be pissed, but the boy's face was absolutely adorable when he pouted. "Don't look so upset dobe, I have to go and help you."

Naruto backed up farther so that he could rummage through his still unpacked boxes. "Great, now I've been reduced to a Genin 'and' I get to have a babysitter" he snarled, tossing the unwanted items around.

* * *

As it turned out, catching the rogue cat was far more difficult that Naruto had remembered it being years ago. It was always the same one, and the feline had definitely learned how to avoid being captured.

Naruto held the hissing animal away from his body to avoid being scratched. He didn't want to admit it, but working with the Raven had brightened his dismal day, even if the ass had snickered at him the majority of the morning.

Sasuke watched the blonde through his peripheral, examining the dark circles that were starting to form under his intensely blue eyes. He knew the blonde hadn't been sleeping, and by the sluggish way he moved, probably not eating either.

"You want to get some lunch dobe?" he asked.

The blonde stopped growling at the cat to look at his partner. This was the second day in a row he'd asked him to go and hang out. He wondered if the Raven could tell that he hadn't had any food since yesterday. "I don't need you to baby me Sasuke" he replied, his face holding a hint of shame.

"Then cook something for me. I'm hungry from watching you blunder all day" he replied. The Uchiha would get the kid back on his feet so that he could coax information out of him without causing another scene like the day before.

Naruto snorted, he wasn't an idiot. The Raven wasn't going to let up on him until he told him the truth. "Look, I know who did it alright? But I don't want to talk about it, and it doesn't matter anyway. I know you have a million other things you'd like to be doing right now so just leave me alone."

The Uchiha stared at the teen, he hadn't gotten all the information he wanted, but it was a start. He felt triumphant that he had managed to get that much out of him, but that was easily rivaled by a small twinge in his stomach. The blonde had pretty well insinuated that he didn't think Sasuke wanted to be there with him.

The Raven's mind boiled in conflict again. He found that being around Naruto made him feel happy, if that was even possible, but his near brainwashing at the hands of his clan fought back, willing him to accept the blondes offer to leave.

Itachi's disappointed face ran through the chaos of his internal dilemma. No, he wouldn't back down yet; the mission his Aniki had assigned wasn't complete. "To bad, I'll just tell the old man at the ramen shop that you were too scared for a rematch" he taunted, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and glared, "whatever teme, I heard you throwing up in the bushes yesterday. You're delicate Uchiha stomach can't keep up with me."

Sasuke hid his embarrassment; he wouldn't ever tell the boy the real reason he had lost his lunch. "Tsk, you got lucky. A loser like you wouldn't ever win against me in anything; it was a fluke and you know it."

Determination stormed the boys tan face, his previous decision to distance himself from Sasuke being overpowered. "You're on you arrogant prick!" he shouted.

* * *

Naruto scrubbed himself raw in the shower, if there was one thing he took care of about himself after being assaulted, it was his hygiene. To him, he was never clean; he could still feel the grime Orochimaru had left behind on his skin.

When the water ran cold, he got out and moved to his bed. Spending time with Sasuke had given him just enough motivation to actually put sheets on it today. He curled up in the warmth, his exhaustion finally catching up with him

***Dream***

Cold hands grabbed his hips and held him down, his struggling useless against the stronger man. He forced himself not to cry out, not to let the snake know that he was in pain and terrified.

"What's the matter Naruto-Kun? Am I hurting you?" came a sickly-sweet voice.

The blonde started to shake in terror, disgust pooling in his tight stomach. "No…" he answered. Naruto had meant for it to come out strong, but the pathetic denial was dripping with suffering.

He gripped the dirt when the shaft roughly entered him, tearing its way deep inside. He screamed loudly, tears starting to pour from his tightly clenched eyes.

****End Dream***

Naruto sat up so fast he fell from his bed with a hard thud. It was always the same, every night. He'd get abused by the Sannin over and over until his terror-stricken mind was able to rip itself from the nightmare.

His breaths came out in shuddering pants, his body still shaking. After several long minutes of using every calming technique he knew, the blonde rose and went to shower again. He needed to be clean.

* * *

***Time-Skip: 1 Week***

Sasuke quietly unpacked the boxes and put away all the items as best he could. He waited for the blonde to get out of his shower, having let himself into the apartment. Every few minutes he would flare his chakra to alert the boy of his presence, not wanting to scare him if he walked out. But Naruto had been in there for almost an hour already, and he was starting to get worried.

Finally, the water stopped running and he once again gave a short surge of energy. The footsteps in the bedroom stopped for a moment but then continued, followed by a rustling of clothing.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" the boy asked when he opened the door.

"You still haven't unpacked dobe" he replied.

Naruto rolled his eyes, somewhat grateful the Uchiha had helped him. He hadn't been able to bring himself to set anything up yet, the pain of being kicked out of his home still too fresh. "I meant what are you doing here? Did that crazy lady lose her cat again?" It was a valid question, seeing as it was already dusk.

Before Sasuke really thought about it, he answered. "I just came to see you." As soon as the words left his mouth he sucked air in as if trying to take them back.

The blonde's cheeks became rosy, his still damp hair sticking to the heated skin. The Uchiha felt his own face start to blush, Naruto looked… kissable.

"Ahhh… umm... well, you saw me so…" the teen choked out, trying desperately to ignore the look Sasuke was giving him.

"Hn, idiot" The Uchiha replied, moving to sit on the couch. Since he'd already blurted out that he wanted to visit, he figured he should just play it off.

* * *

Sasuke sat as still as he could, not wanting to wake the sleeping teen. He'd stayed long into the night, giving into his desire to be around the blonde for a little bit longer. Eventually, Naruto had fallen asleep and was resting his head on the Uchiha's shoulder.

The Raven tried to remember when they had gotten so close; as far as he remembered they had initially sat down on opposite sides of the couch. A whimper brought his attention from his thoughts to the now trembling boy, his face contorted in fear and pain.

Instinctively, Sasuke shifted and wrapped his arm around the slight frame, holding him gently. To his surprise and delight, Naruto started to relax. The blonde turned his head and rubbed his warm nose into the Raven's bare neck, breathing in deeply.

Without anyone to see, the Uchiha let his face turn scarlet. The past week had been a blur of thinking about how much he liked the blonde and then scolding himself for such stupid feelings. But now that his unwanted crush was nuzzling him so innocently, he could barely resist the urge to kiss him. His embarrassed eyes peered down, taking in the peaceful sight.

His stomach became a whirlwind of excitement as Naruto slipped his own arm around the pale boy's torso, hugging him as he got more comfortable. As much as it pained the Raven to admit, he'd fallen hard for the teen all over again, his childhood feelings flowing from the depths of his mind.

Sasuke dared to run his free hand through the blonde's soft hair, his thumb gently caressing one of the scarred cheeks. He felt guilty for touching the boy when he was unaware, but couldn't bring himself to wake him, not when he knew how infrequently Naruto had been sleeping. But that was just half of it, he had a more selfish reason for not pulling away; he wanted to be the one the blonde held onto when he was afraid, the one that could calm his fears.

The Uchiha laid his head back and tried to calm his nervous breathing. He'd wake himself up before Naruto did, that way he could slip out without being noticed and still have this moment to himself.

* * *

Two figures hid in the darkness outside Naruto's window, one smirking widely. They jumped off quietly so they wouldn't disturb the sleeping teens.

Itachi held out his hand expectantly, his smug expression still glued to his usually passive face. The elder man sighed and handed him the money he was owed.

"How did you know?" Kakashi asked.

The Uchiha shrugged as he slipped his winnings into his pocket. "Just a feeling I suppose." He figured his mother would probably be worried that both of her sons hadn't come home, but he wanted to spend as much time with the Jonin as he could before it became suspicious.

Kakashi smiled, knowing he'd probably been cheated. Itachi would never have bet if he hadn't already known exactly what was going to happen, but it was a great excuse to spend time with the younger man.

"So, you don't mind that Sasuke might beat you at something?" he asked coyly.

The younger raised a delicate eyebrow, "and what exactly is he beating me in?" He could see the mischievous grin under the man's mask.

Kakashi attempted to look thoughtful for a moment before responding. "Well, he seems to be making progress with Naruto. Aren't you a bit worried that your sweet little brother is in a relationship and you're still single?"

Itachi chuckled lightly, "unless I am mistaken, you aren't seeing anyone either Kakashi-san."

The elder man tried to hide his embarrassment; he was older than both of them and still hadn't ever had a significant other. If the perfect specimen before him wasn't able to find someone, there was no hope for him.

Kakashi let his eyes trail over the youngers sculpted face, appreciating how it was framed by his dark hair.

"You should get some rest Kakashi-san. I believe you have a mission in the morning, goodnight" Itachi said, interrupting his ogling.

The younger hopped away before he had a chance to respond, but even so, he called after him weakly, "goodnight…"

* * *

He breathed in deeply, feeling completely relaxed and rested for the first time in weeks until he noticed he wasn't alone. His training saved him, however, because just before he panicked his instincts took control and quelled his violent reaction. Slowly, Naruto opened his eyes to see who was so close to him.

Instead of fear, his stomach tightened in a warm anxiety. The blonde found himself fully tangled in the Uchiha's arms, with his own wrapped equally as tightly around the older boy. Clearly, they had fallen asleep at some point, but he would have never expected to wake up cuddling the Raven.

Naruto felt fear and shame welling up in his chest, but one look at his crush's peacefully sleeping face made it vanish. He relaxed back into the embrace, deciding that he'd rest some more until the Uchiha woke him up. Maybe he'd even through a fake tantrum later, but this was the first night he hadn't been plagued with terrible nightmares, and he was willing to let the touching slide for now.

As the lull of Sasuke's steady breath met his ear, the warm pull of sleep beckoned him. The last thing that crossed his mind was hoping that the Raven wouldn't be pissed when he woke up and found them in such a compromising position. As far as he could tell, the Uchiha was asexual and would never return his feelings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you all liked it! Please REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAVORITE!


	6. Chapter 6: Partial Confessions

Okay! Sorry I haven't been updating! Something was wrong with the 'document upload' thing on FanFiction; Enjoy!

***Warning: KakaIta LEMON and angst galore! So, watch out kitties.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We All Wear Masks

Chapter 6: Partial Confessions

Sasuke willed himself to pry his body from Naruto, accidentally waking the teen in the process. He stared, still half tangled, waiting for the panicked shout. But the blonde just sat up and rubbed his eyes, smacking his lips together.

The Uchiha kept waiting for the boy to realize that they'd been touching. It wouldn't have been such a big deal except he remembered how violently Naruto had reacted the last time when he put his hand on his shoulder.

"What's the matter teme? Not used to going to sleepovers?" the blonde joked when he saw the Raven's apprehensive face. But inside, he was crushed. He figured the Uchiha was upset that he'd woken up and been cuddling him.

Sasuke saw the slight hurt that Naruto was hiding behind his question. "No, I mean I was just worried I had…."

The younger scoffed and rubbed the back of his neck in irritation. It was painful to think that Sasuke didn't want to touch him. But what hurt Naruto far worse, was knowing that the Raven knew he was damaged and that's why he kept his distance.

The Uchiha reached out and placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder, only to have it yanked away when Naruto flinched. He saw the fear in the boy's eyes and then an intense self-loathing.

" _Great; I'm mad at Sasuke for thinking I can't handle being touched and then when he tries again I prove him right. Damnit"_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Look, just go alright? I've got stuff to do today" he commanded, moving to stand.

Sasuke stood as well, but instead of leaving he placed both hands on the teen's shoulders, gripping lightly when the expected recoil occurred.

"Sasuke, let go of me" the blonde growled, his head dropped low.

But the elder wouldn't; he was going to leave his hands where they were until the boy stopped shaking or broke down. Either way, he was going to show Naruto that he would touch him if he could. The small voice of his father was all but squashed under the need to help his crush.

"I don't mind touching you Naruto, and I didn't mean that you couldn't handle it if I did. But, there is a difference between me grabbing you like this, when you're awake and aware, and waking up practically on top of me." Sasuke explained, using his thumbs to rub the teens tense muscles.

"Oh yeah? Then why didn't you flinch when you woke up?" the blonde retorted, shrugging his shoulders to get rid of the Raven.

"Because I-…" the Uchiha started, but stopped suddenly, drawing Naruto's attention. Sasuke knew he had to make a choice here: tell the blonde a lie, and potentially cause him to lose progress or tell the truth and hope he didn't understand the full implications.

He saw the clear blue eyes looking into his own, pleading with him. He swallowed hard and stood as straight as he could. "I wasn't surprised because you fell asleep on me last night, and after deciding that it would be best for you to actually get some rest for once, I stayed put."

Naruto felt his knees get weak as his stomach became a gymnast. He knew it was impossible that Sasuke liked him, but knowing that the Raven had gone out of his way to help him sleep meant the world.

Hesitantly, his mind still cautious about being near someone, he stepped forward and hugged the Uchiha lightly. The Raven responded by keeping his hands on the boy's shoulders, but changing their direction so his arms could bend, letting the blonde be in charge of the embrace.

"Thank you, Sasuke…" Naruto mumbled as he backed up. He had a blush and still looked upset but not nearly as much as earlier.

The Uchiha breathed out softly in relief. At least for now, the self-worth crisis had been averted and his half-lie for holding the teen had been successful.

* * *

***Time Skip: 2 Days***

Kakashi came back from his mission tired and irritated. Though successful, it was like every possible inconvenience had happened to prevent him from getting back sooner. He went straight to the Uchiha compound, not wanting to deal with the shinobi at the police station.

The copy-ninja knocked on the door of Itachi's home, the sound bringing reality back into his mind. _"This was a bad idea; I should have just given my report to the people on duty. I don't know why I even showed up here."_

But by the time his better judgment finally caught up with him, Itachi had opened the door. Kakashi was grateful he still wore his mask when he looked into the Uchiha's dark eyes, they were always so piercing.

"Report" he stated, holding up the scroll limply.

The younger raised his eyebrow, obviously wondering why he was receiving the document rather than the people who filed it. In any case, he took it, his fingertips ghosting over the silver-haired mans. "Would you like to come inside Kakashi-san?"

The man wanted to accept, but he was very much aware of his messy state; he was covered in dirt and dried sweat. Not to mention the fact he was already embarrassed for showing up at the Uchiha residence at dusk for no apparent reason.

He threw up his hands and gave a quick smile "Mah! No, I should probably get going and let you be-"

"Father and mother are out of town and I believe Sasuke is still with Naruto. I would enjoy the company" Itachi interrupted, his eyes still staring intently, reading his soul.

As if the younger had trapped him with his powerful Sharingan, Kakashi nodded and walked past the Raven into the house.

Itachi signaled for him to follow and brought them to the kitchen where he began to make tea. "There is blood on your clothes Kakashi-san; is any of it yours?"

The copy-nin shook his head as he sat down at the table, still feeling dazed that he was actually here.

The Uchiha smiled softly, his dark eyes returning to rest on the elder man. He was a sight to behold, even with as worn down as he was. Something about the grime and battle tried appearance made him even more attractive; while his musky, exertion caused scent assaulted Itachi's willing nose.

The Raven came to sit in the chair diagonal to Kakashi, handing him his warm beverage. If he really thought about it, he'd almost think the elder was nervous. The copy-nin pulled down his mask, knowing that the Uchiha had seen his bare face many times during their run together in Anbu.

He sipped the tea, attempting to hide his intense anxiety over being there. In all their time together, Kakashi had never been so uncomfortable. He had no what to do, or even what to say, and it terrified him.

A warm hand reached out and grabbed his own, steadying the drink he didn't know was shaking.

"Was your mission difficult?" Itachi asked, his voice as smooth as ever.

The elder tried to find words as he realized the Uchiha's hand had not left his own. "I… uh… the usual…" he finally stammered out. If embarrassment could kill, he wouldn't have much longer; he did his best to keep the red from growing on his exposed cheeks at how awkward he was being.

Itachi lowered his head some but kept looking up at him through his long lashes, those damn Uchiha eyes tearing away at his security, destroying his self-restraint.

"Kakashi-San, are you interested in a relationship with me? Or simply sex?" Itachi asked, a rare blush forming on his cheeks.

The elder felt his jaw become slack with shock, his one visible eye doubling in size. Was he being causally offered either boyfriend or fuck-buddy status with THE Itachi Uchiha? "Come again?" he finally replied, certain that he was delusional from fatigue.

Those eyes were at it once more, drilling into the depths of Kakashi's mind.

"I asked if you had feelings for me, romantic or purely lustful. If you do I would be willing to indulge either" the Uchiha repeated calmly, though the copy-nin was aware that his pulse had quickened.

So many thoughts were racing through Kakashi's mind at that moment he felt like he would pass out. But what kept him an inch from falling over the edge of unconsciousness was the intense swelling in his tight pants. The Jonin had been nursing his feelings for the Uchiha for a few years now, and the thought of sleeping with the younger man drove him wild.

He stood up quickly, knocking over the chair he had been sitting in. The elder grabbed Itachi's wrist tightly and dragged him to his bedroom, knowing full well where it was after many nights where work had to be taken home.

The Uchiha let his old captain tug him around, his stomach fluttering lightly at the apparent need. When they reached his room, Kakashi started to undress him to his boxers hastily before doing the same with his own clothes.

When they both stood mostly naked, the elder paused, taking in the long, lean form of his soon to be lover. He trailed up to the boy's face, catching the Raven's black orbs, examining them for any sign this was not what he had in mind.

Itachi stood still, having not participated up to this point, but his eyes were slightly glazed, and the pink tint remained on his cheeks. Kakashi yanked him closer, crashing his lips into the youngers for the first time.

He ran his hands all over the boys exposed upper body while they kissed, Itachi meeting the fluid motions with his own mouth. The Uchiha rested his forearms on the slightly taller man's shoulders as they edged backward to his bed.

Kakashi picked the boy up and wrapped his bare legs around him before settling him down on his back, resting his weight firmly between the long, graceful limbs. He somewhat wondered if Itachi had planned on being the seme, but wasn't going to stop unless he was told to.

He sucked harshly on the teen's chest, leaving marks in random patterns. Neither had moaned yet, but Kakashi was determined not to be the first. Continuing his nips, he slid his hand down to the Uchiha's boxers and then underneath, gripping the already hard flesh tightly.

Itachi closed his eyes, and his breathing might have hitched momentarily, but he did nothing else. Kakashi slid his tongue from the Raven's delicate collarbone all the way up his neck as he started to pump the length roughly, creating as much friction as possible.

He felt the body tense beneath him completely this time, smirking some when a soft gasp met his ears. He claimed those delicious lips again before sitting up to remove their last layers. Itachi watched him, something akin to hunger in his eyes.

Kakashi leaned back over him, grinding their hips together in a slow, torturous rhythm. The Uchiha arched his back at the wonderful sensation, feeling his length sliding against his lovers. All at once, the copy-ninja snapped his hips forward and fully seated himself, the action making Itachi's previously pleasure filled eyes snap open in pain.

He hissed loudly, gripping the sheets as his insides tore around the pulsating cock. The Uchiha glared at Kakashi, trying to calm his breath as the waves of sharp aches kept shooting up his spine.

"It would have hurt either way, especially if you tensed up beforehand" Kakashi panted out matter-of-factly. He'd gone in unprepared because he figured that while the Uchiha had most likely had many partners, he was probably the first to top and wanted to feel that tightness in its entirety.

The clenching, velvety heat was the best he'd ever felt, massaging his dick without him even having to thrust. But oh, how he needed to start moving soon. He flicked his tongue out to lick the Raven's lips, following with a deep, explorative kiss.

The Uchiha wrapped his arms back around the elder's broad shoulders loosely and nodded into their kiss. Kakashi moved more slowly this time, withdrawing his hips and then pushing forward again gently, savoring the incredible heat that surrounded him.

When he felt the younger fully relax again, he sped up, shifting his hips slightly every thrust to find the boys prostate.

"Ah" the Raven slipped, his embrace becoming tighter. He could feel the elder smirking against his shoulder as he rammed back into the cavern, his aim precise. The fantastic jolt sent shock waves up the Uchiha's spine before pooling the unbelievable pleasure in his groin.

He let his breathing become more labored as be bounced beneath Kakashi's body, the mans' pounding increasing in strength and speed. Itachi turned his head slightly, breathing in his lover's scent deeply.

"Mmnng" he moaned quietly, allowing his guard to come down for the Jonin. The beautiful sound was incredibly arousing, bringing him within reach of his climax, he reached between them and began to roughly pump the man's cock in time with his thrusts, never giving in to his desire to groan as the writhing body compressed around him further.

With a heavy breath, the Uchiha released onto both their stomachs, his face flushing in ecstasy as Kakashi followed.

The two laid still for several minutes, trying to catch their erratic breaths before they remembered Sasuke could come home at any point and started to get dressed.

Kakashi didn't know what to say as he finished getting ready to go. He absolutely wanted to be Itachi's boyfriend more than almost anything. But this was no random shinobi or even a branch family member of the Uchiha. This was the future Clan head, destined to be married and father many children. Even if the Raven gave that up to his little brother, who would probably do equally as well in the position in time, the silver-haired shinobi knew he'd be harassed to no end for bedding with the man.

"Thanks; I had fun tonight" the copy-ninja stated as he opened the window to hop out. He felt his chest clench tightly, but his body moved on its own, forcing him away from the younger man.

Itachi sat still after he'd left, mulling over the fact that the man hadn't even glanced back. The Raven had always been a sensitive child but was capable of doing things most kind-hearted people couldn't because he was an excellent shinobi, and wouldn't let his suffering show.

Even now, as his stomach twisted from some pitiful emotion, he wouldn't dare let his disappointment be visible. Kakashi had been his first, period. The Uchiha hadn't even kissed another yet, and he was twenty-one. He figured he knew why his old teammate acted like this was a one night stand, but that didn't mean it wasn't an unpleasant feeling.

He walked out of his room to the shower, feeling the need to hide his actions from Sasuke if he were to come home that night. Itachi sincerely hoped that he and the blonde were doing alright and that his Ototo would be able to find out who had hurt him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, so I think that was a nice mix of happy and sad! Please let me know what y'all think!

Review/Follow/Favorite!


	7. Chapter 7: Too Soon

Hmmm… where to take this story now…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We All Wear Masks

Chapter 7: Too Soon

***Time-Skip: 1 Week***

Naruto took the deepest breath he'd ever taken in his life and walked up to the mission's assignment department at the KPD (Konoha Police Department). He was finally going to try and ask for another mission, an easy one, maybe C rank.

As much as he enjoyed spending time with the Raven, eventually Sasuke would have to get back to his own life, and Naruto got the impression he wasn't going to until he did the same. The lady at the front desk gave him an annoyed look but buzzed him back just like always, only this time, only Itachi was in the small room.

"Naruto, I wasn't expecting to see you here today" he greeted politely.

"Uhh, yeah, haha… I was wondering if I could be assigned a mission, maybe something C rank?" he asked nervously. He hoped the Raven didn't realize that he'd skipped all his psych evaluations thus far.

Itachi gave him a once over but started looking through the available assignments.

"So where is everyone today?" Naruto asked, trying to keep his anxiety low.

"There is an Uchiha Clan meeting going on right now, I've let Sasuke take my place there for the day. Someone had to stay and keep this place running until they return" he answered absent-mindedly.

Naruto couldn't help but blush some. He knew Sasuke was the son of Fugaku, the Uchiha Clan leader, but he'd never really thought about what that must mean. "Sounds like he has a lot of responsibilities…" he commented, feeling his already guilty conscience weighing on him.

"You are not a burden to either of us Naruto" the elder stated, holding out the mission he'd decided on.

The blonde gave him a half-hearted smile, not really believing the man's words. He thanked him quietly and left, almost wishing he'd never come.

* * *

Sasuke got out of the meeting several hours later with a pounding headache. It was no wonder Itachi always tried to get out of going to those; they were unbelievably boring and almost always deteriorated into griping about the Leaf, the Hokage and 'the demon brat' as they called him.

The young Raven had been allowed to sit in for part of the get together's before, but this was the first time his rank was high enough to be involved in the most private discussions. Had he not been spending so much time with the blonde he probably would have agreed, but now, he just felt almost disgusted with his extended family.

After a few moments of thinking, he decided the best medicine for his headache would be to pester Naruto for a bit and get a hug from him. After spending the night, and partially expressing his feelings, the blonde would hesitantly give him a gentle hug whenever he'd show up and before he left.

It was like some form of drug for him, and it was becoming almost a daily habit. But when he finally made it to the familiar apartment door, he found a note.

" _Sasuke, I'm going on a mission and will be gone for a couple of days… Just in case you come by and I'm not here…Naruto."_

An odd panic welled up in the Raven's chest, and he felt the urge to throttle whoever was stupid enough to send him out before he was ready. Crumpling the paper, he stormed off to the KPD.

* * *

Itachi almost smiled when he felt his brother's erratic chakra coming to the building. It was almost twenty minutes before he figured Sasuke would come barging in demanding to know who was to blame.

Some of the other clan members had already arrived and felt the ominous power, looking over at Itachi for what to do. "Why don't you all go and have an early lunch" he offered, seeing how nervous they had become.

Sasuke just about kicked the door down a few minutes later, his Sharingan already activated and spinning in irritation. "Itachi! Do you know anything about this?" he growled, throwing the crushed paper onto the desk.

"Ototo, he came and asked to be assigned to something of his own free will" the elder replied calmly.

"I looked at his file yesterday, he's skipped every single follow up evaluation at the hospital and doesn't qualify to go on anything higher than D rank missions, and even then, he has to have a Jonin babysit him!"

Itachi continued writing in the scrolls leisurely, as if not hearing the urgency in his baby brothers voice. "I looked him over when he was here, and deemed him fit for combat."

Sasuke felt his eye twitching in rage. There was no way his brother truly evaluated Naruto, any moron would have been able to see he was timid around men, especially when they were near him. Hell, the blonde hadn't even trained since the incident. Itachi would have known all of this if he had been keeping up with Sasuke's analysis documents. "What game are you playing Aniki?" he seethed, his voice dangerously low.

"I am not playing anything Sasuke. Naruto felt that he was being a burden to you, and inhibiting your responsibilities to Konoha and the Clan. That is why I gave him the mission despite his somewhat shaky demeanor" the elder answered, his voice just as cool as always.

"Then send me in as back-up. I won't interfere unless I need to."

Itachi looked up at his little brother and raised an eyebrow, the ghost of a smirk trailing over his lips. "That isn't necessary Ototo, I have already sent another shinobi to do so."

"Well call them back and assign me instead. I've been working with him for weeks now and he won't trust anyone else if he gets scared" he retorted, unwilling to back down.

The elder Uchiha held up a scroll and let Sasuke snatch it from his hand. Things could get very interesting very quickly.

* * *

Sasuke sped through the trees, desperately trying to catch up on the shinobi that had over a two-hour head start on him. By sundown, he could feel familiar chakra and almost rolled his eyes.

"Itachi sent you?" he whispered, landing next to the man.

"Well, I am a Jonin after all. Why wouldn't he?"

Sasuke crossed his arms while he leaned against the trunk, making sure he was still hidden behind the multiple branches and leaves. "Because you're a pervert that can't stop himself from reading porn books in public. I have no idea why my brother speaks so highly of you."

Kakashi felt his cheeks heat up under his mask, remembering the steamy night he'd had with the young Raven's brother. "Oh? He thinks I'm awesome, does he?" he asked, trying to sound as normal as possible.

He already felt terrible for all but avoiding Itachi the last week and hearing that the younger praised him made it worse. The Jonin felt like a total ass for sleeping with him and then moving on, like the man was nothing more than a good fuck.

"Yeah, you're the only person other than the Yondaime that he's said he'd trust with his life. But that's probably just because he's worked with assholes in the Anbu most of his life" Sasuke explained, apparently not noticing the rain clouds that were slowly forming over the silver-haired man's head. "Anyways, I'm better suited for this mission and Aniki agreed so you can go."

Kakashi normally would have asked to see the paperwork or put up a fight for the sake of his image as one of the most elite shinobi of Konoha, but his pride had been wrecked by a few offhanded comments by some teenager.

His already moody tendencies were quickly taking over and he decided he needed a nice, scalding shower with greasy foods.

"Right…" he agreed, poofing off.

Once Sasuke was alone, he peered down at the blonde. He was the only one still awake, nervously glancing around in his sleeping bag ever few minutes. Naruto was with Neji, Shikamaru, and Shino, all powerful and capable ninja, but also very dominant males.

" _What was Itachi thinking?"_ he wondered, shaking his head in distaste.

* * *

The four-man team continued their mission, jumping through the trees at a fast pace. They were to deliver a scroll to shinobi of the Land of Wind and then return home, part of a sign of trust between the two nations.

But, they knew that it could very well turn out to be a trap. The fourth Kazekage was a shrewd and strong leader, and tensions remained high despite the end of the Third Great Shinobi War. If this mission failed, it could very well deteriorate the fragile peace that had been fought for.

None of the nations had stopped fighting because they had won, merely the number of ninja in each village had dwindled significantly, and younger children were starting to die on the battle field, such as Obito Uchiha, Minato's student.

Now that the ranks had begun to swell again with newer generations coming of age, each shinobi village was readying themselves behind the scenes, waiting for the pot of hatred to boil over into renewed fighting.

Naruto absentmindedly listened to Shikamaru giving the plan they were to follow should their meeting become a battle. He'd taken the scroll Itachi had given him without question believing it was an easy C-Rank just like he had requested, but to his shock, it was an important A-Ranked mission that he couldn't deny he wasn't ready for.

"Naruto, are you listening to me?" Shikamaru asked annoyedly.

"What? Oh, yeah, sorry captain. I'll be ready" he answered, knowing it was a total lie. If they were to engage in combat, it would likely be with Anbu level shinobi from the Sand, and he could barely allow Sasuke to touch him.

"Hand over your scroll, and we will give you ours" a redhead demanded, holding out his pale hand.

Naruto could sense the Shukaku spirit inside him, and saw the dark pain that was consuming his turquoise eyes. The bloodlust was undeniable, and it made him uncomfortable; one wrong word from their own captain and the one named Gaara would surely attack. Still, he stood his ground, determined not to show how pitiful he was feeling.

Right as the scroll left Shikamaru's hand, sand flew from the jinchuuriki's gourd, attempting to wrap around the four of them.

"This was their plan the entire time! Send someone as unstable as this to cause a confrontation, leading to war" Neji hissed as he used his rotation to escape.

The sand siblings sprung into action to help their brother, whose sand had yet to catch any of them. Both sides had relatively equal power, as Naruto was barely able to dodge the attacks he normally would have been able to with ease.

The young blonde's heart was beating frantically, trying to pump the necessary blood throughout his body while also attempting to calm itself so that he could fight back effectively. But none of his efforts were working and he couldn't stop trembling.

Sasuke crouched low in the trees, ready to spring into action the moment it appeared that Naruto had lost his fragile hold on the situation. Then, the moment came.

Kankuro managed to get behind the blonde and was about to launch his next attack when the teen sensed his presence. Naruto's eyes went wide, flashbacks of that fateful day filling his terrified mind.

Without warning, and before the Raven could intervene, an explosive red chakra erupted from him, quickly forming three sinister tails. Sasuke landed in the midst of the frozen shinobi, all watching Naruto's skin began to peel back as another tail started forming.

Gaara flung more sand towards the boy, but it was burnt to dust by the boiling energy, causing him to step back in fear for the first time since he was a child.

The roar that came from the usually laughing mouth was one of anguish, fear, and hatred.

"Naruto…" Sasuke spoke, his voice barely above a whisper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the slow update!

I hope you enjoyed! Not sure where I'm heading in the next chapter, but if you have any thoughts then please let me know!

Please Follow/Favorite/Review!


	8. Chapter 8: One Forward Two Back

Okay, totally sorry for the slow update. For any other writers out there, hopefully, you can understand! It seems like I get really excited about a story, write a lot at once then get a writer's block from hell.

So hopefully it will go away soon! I'm going to try to write this chapter in one sitting.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We All Wear Masks

Chapter 8: One Forward; Two Back

Sasuke gulped as the nine-tails chakra continued to grow, glancing around at both his comrades and enemies. They would all die if something wasn't done soon.

"Shikamaru, get Neji and Shino out of here and alert the Hokage. You, Suna shinobi, leave as well if you value your lives!" he commanded, activating his Sharingan.

The Konoha ninja looked at each other, weighing their options. If they stayed they would most likely get in the way, but leaving behind a friend was against their beliefs. "No Sasuke. Please, let us stay and be your backup. We will follow your orders but we won't abandon Naruto!" Shikamaru answered.

Gaara let out a snarl and began to raise his sand, drawing the blonde's attention. He gathered chakra in his mouth, forming a small tailed beast bomb and shot it at the redhead.

"Ninja Art: Great Wind Violent Wall!" Temari shouted, aiding her younger brother in protecting himself from the powerful blast. Both shinobi were still blown backward from the impact, leaving Kankuro as the only one standing.

Naruto roared again loudly when one of the puppets came flying towards him. He slashed viciously at it, then at the puppeteer himself, the bubbling energy burning the teen as it sliced through his clothes and skin.

"Sand coffin!" Gaara growled from where he lay on his back, completely covering the angered blonde. Another eardrum shattering screech erupted from the sand prison, followed by the attack being exploded away from him, shocking everyone.

Shino sent his insects to Naruto, hoping that they could drain away some of the chakra and bring him more under control while Neji used his rotation technique to knock him down. Though it soon became clear that all their efforts did was enrage him further.

Sasuke acted quickly, jumping in front of Naruto as he charged towards his comrades, his tomoes spinning. He knew only the Mangekyo Sharingan, which he didn't have, would be able to control the tailed beast, but he had to try. The kid's skin was now completely replaced by a static-like red chakra, and at the rate the blonde was transforming, it wouldn't be long before the seal broke completely.

"Now Shikamaru!" he screamed, signaling for the brunette to use his shadow-paralysis jutsu so he could get a clean shot with his Sharingan.

But, the genjutsu he activated barely phased the enraged jinchuuriki, and he broke free from the Nara's hold. Naruto sped towards them again, his clawed hand raised in attack.

The Uchiha closed his eyes, waiting for the blow he was sure would kill him. But it never came. He opened one eye slowly to see what had stopped the assault.

Naruto was frozen in place, his hand inches from the Raven's head. Sasuke looked around again to see if Shikamaru had managed to recapture him, but the genius was panting on the ground, having used most of his chakra to hold the kid for only a few seconds before.

"Sas-Sasuke…" the blonde muttered, his eyes closed tightly. He retracted his outstretched hand and brought both to his head, yanking on his hair as he fell to his knees. "GAAAA" he screamed in pain, the transformation slowly coming undone.

The Uchiha was lost for words, watching silently as the boy reverted to his usual self, covered in severe burns. "N-Naruto" he finally choked out.

"Please, let us go and we'll forget this ever happened" Temari pleaded, kneeling over her now unconscious brothers.

Sasuke didn't answer, he simply picked up the wounded teen and jumped off, leaving the three Konoha shinobi to deal with them.

* * *

The Uchiha paced back and forth in the hospital hallway, waiting for word on how his friend was doing. Neji, Shino, and Shikamaru had made it back already as well with only minor injuries and a promise from the sand that the betrayal wouldn't happen again.

But Sasuke couldn't care less about the politics of the mission, or how his other comrades were fairing. Naruto was his only concern right now and there was the terrifying possibility that his losing control would lead to a severe punishment.

"Thank you for handling Naruto; I can take it from here" came a voice from down the hall.

The Raven looked up to see none other than the Fourth Hokage walking towards the operating room, his face tired and worried. He straightened and gave a short bow, though he really didn't think he should after what the man had put Naruto through.

"Tell me, how did you manage to control the Nine-Tails?" he asked.

Sasuke did his best not to glare at the Hokage, realizing how little faith he must have in his son. "I didn't, Naruto stopped the transformation and reversed it on his own."

Minato looked surprised, but somewhat proud as well. He gave a short nod and then slipped past him and into the room, most likely to help rebuild the loosened.

* * *

When Naruto woke up, his whole body ached and burned, but he had no recollection of how he had become this injured. He remembered the mission turning out to be an ambush, and battling with the Sand shinobi, then everything going black. The blonde kept his eyes closed, not wanting to open them to find his hospital room empty again like it was every other time.

"I know you're awake baka… you aren't very good at subtlety" Sasuke teased, giving the teen a soft poke to the cheek.

Naruto snapped up in bed but soon found he couldn't move his arms freely. They were bound in chakra restraints that lead to the wall, chaining him down. He started to yank on them, completely ignoring the horrible pain that washed through him. "Sasuke?" he questioned.

"Settle down usuratonkachi, you're going to hurt yourself even worse" the Raven scolded, gently pressing on the teen's chest.

"What happened? Why are you here?" Naruto asked.

The Uchiha looked at him through narrowed eyes and didn't answer for several moments. "You mean you don't remember?"

Naruto shook his head sadly, feeling like whatever happened must have been bad for Sasuke to look at him like that, for him to be tied down like some crazed person.

"You went on a mission and lost control of the Nine-Tails, making it all the way to four tails before you were able to stop yourself" the Uchiha explained.

The blonde's eyes filled with tears, knowing how dangerous he'd become to everyone that had been around him. He wondered if he'd accidentally killed his comrades, or destroyed innocent villages.

"Relax, you didn't hurt anyone but the Sand shinobi, and their injuries weren't life threatening. This was just a precaution until you woke up" Sasuke continued, gesturing to the restraints.

Naruto let out a small sigh of relief that the worst hadn't happened, but there were so many things that he didn't understand. For starters, how the Raven knew what had happened.

"Sasuke, how do you know about my mission?" he asked.

"Because dobe, I came after you. I don't know what my brother was thinking sending you out like that but I tagged along just to make sure you didn't get yourself into any trouble."

Naruto blushed slightly, a small happiness filling him despite the situation. Sasuke did care about his well-being if only a little bit. But that was quickly replaced by dread.

"What is the Hokage going to do with me now? I know the council will want me locked up for this… Most of the people in the village think I'm a monster and I proved them right" Naruto said sadly.

This time, it was the Uchiha's turn to blush. He shuffled in his seat nervously and looked away with an attempted annoyed face. "They've decided that I've got to come and live with you for a while as another precaution."

Naruto was dumbstruck, that was much less severe than what he had assumed would happen. He thought for sure he'd be locked away, bound with seals and never allowed to see light again. "How?" he gasped.

"Shikamaru, Neji, Shino, and I were there and saw everything that happened. Even if you temporarily lost control, you were the one that got it back all on your own. Plus, if you hadn't called upon the Fox's chakra the mission could have ended a lot bloodier than it did. We vouched for you."

Tears ran down the blonde's face. He'd never felt like he was truly a part of Konoha until that moment. The three other members of the team he was on had no reason to stand up for him other than just wanting to help, and that was more than he could have ever asked for. And then Sasuke, his secret crush, also defended him.

He relaxed back on the pillows, enjoying the Raven's company.

* * *

***Time Skip: 2 Weeks***

Naruto and Sasuke sat on the couch in the blondes living room while Itachi stood in front of them going over the rules of this negotiation.

"I see that you only have a twin bed Naruto, that is not a problem, but maybe something to consider. Per the requirements of this agreement, Sasuke is not allowed to leave your side for more than an hour at a time" he explained.

The two younger shinobi stared at him with incomprehension, not understanding what he was implying.

"Which means that you two have to sleep in the same room…" he continued, desperately trying to control the smirk that wanted to form when their faces became flushed with embarrassment.

"You want me to sleep in bed with him Aniki?" Sasuke asked awkwardly.

Itachi's face was as impassive as ever, but inside he was giddy. He always had his little brother's best interest in mind, but that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun while he worked. "That is up to you, though I'm sure it would be more comfortable than one of you sleeping on the floor."

Naruto felt dizzy, both from his recuperating but also from the thought of sleeping next to his crush again. He was sure he'd be nervous at first, touching was still an issue for him, but this was Sasuke. His blue eyes trailed up the pale teen, noting that he looked equally as uncomfortable, though he hoped it wasn't because he disliked the idea.

The elder Uchiha cleared his throat and continued.

* * *

Naruto laid in bed nervously, waiting for Sasuke to change into his night clothes and come in. They decided they'd bring over the Uchiha's mattress in the morning and just leave it on the floor, but that meant that tonight they'd sleep together.

Soon enough, the Raven came through the door and slipped under the covers slowly. Unfortunately, the twin bed was not wide enough to accommodate two fifteen-year-old boys lying on their backs.

Naruto turned and put his back to the wall, still unable to have anyone behind him. Sasuke also rolled over but faced the blonde, their noses less than a foot apart. Their eyes connected in the moonlit room, causing them both to lose their breath.

As they inched forward, their lips drawing nearer to each other's, the Uchiha fought with himself desperately, the images of right before he'd moved his stuff over to the small apartment replaying through his mind.

 _***~Start Memory~***_

 _Sasuke sat with his family at their table eating the lunch his mother had prepared. He had already packed up what he would need and would leave directly after._

" _So, you are going to be living with the Hokage's demon child?" Fugaku asked coldly._

" _Yes, father. My mission will be for a few months, or until the council is satisfied that nothing will happen to the seal again" Sasuke responded._

" _It would have been better if they simply locked him away as dangerous as he is. Or perhaps sent your brother Itachi with his Mangekyo Sharingan."_

" _I have other responsibilities that I must see to father, and I was the one that recommended Sasuke for this assignment. He is fully capable of fulfilling the requirements of this mission" Itachi interjected._

 _The young Raven was eating quickly, trying to keep himself from snapping at the disrespectful comments towards his blonde and his own abilities._

" _Sasuke, do not forget what the Senju and their allies did to our clan- what they are still doing. We Uchiha are still persecuted daily from the laws and teachings of the Second Hokage and the Fourth is no different. Do not trust his son to treat you as an equal. You are an Uchiha first and a Konoha shinobi second. This clan is your family, do not turn your back on it and disgrace our name."_

 _***~End Memory~***_

The Raven felt disgust well up inside him at his father, the clan, himself, but also at Naruto and all he represented. Without realizing it, his brainwashed hatred showed on his face, letting the blonde know what repulsion he was feeling.

Sasuke pulled away and turned around quickly, putting his back to the teen, still unsure of what he was supposed to do with his feelings.

Naruto felt his heart break in two at the response. They had been just inches away from kissing when he'd seen unrepressed revulsion cover his crushes face, followed by the Uchiha flipping over as if looking at him was more than he could stand.

He tried to fight the feeling of filthiness that started to overtake him, but he couldn't. All the self-loathing that had consumed him after Orochimaru had used his body returned in full force and he wanted nothing more than to tear off his soiled skin.

The blonde waited for several minutes, hoping that Sasuke would say something, or give any hint that it wasn't Naruto that disgusted him. But his wishes weren't answered. Giving in, he snuck out of the cold bed and to his bathroom, determined to feel clean again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay! Done with this chapter! Don't worry my lovelies, I still don't have a plan but I'm sure it will come to me eventually!

Please Follow/Favorite/Review!

Check out my other stories in the meantime if you haven't already! I think some of them are good!


	9. Chapter 9: Unravel

Okay, so the writer's block has lifted slightly, at least for this story!

Also, so so so sorry that I have taken so long in updating. School started up and it's my senior year of college so... yeah... sincerest apologies!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We All Wear Masks

Chapter 9: Unravel

Sasuke woke up the next morning feeling incredibly tired. He'd been unable to sleep soundly after being assaulted by so many mixed emotions about the blonde, his clan, the village and even himself. He wondered how Itachi never seemed to be affected.

The Uchiha reached over to wake up Naruto as well, hoping that his presence had helped the blonde sleep like it had the one time they had cuddled, and like it did when he was recovering in the hospital. Just having Sasuke around seemed to quell his nightmares.

But his hand hit the wall instead of a soft, warm body. He sat up quickly, realizing he was laying in the middle of the bed, alone. Turning to get up, he found the blonde sleeping on the floor, his back in a corner with a small blanket covering his feet and his jacket bundled up as a pillow.

"Naruto?" he asked, loud enough to rouse him.

The younger opened his eyes slowly, obviously having not slept well either. "What is it teme? I'm trying to sleep."

"Why aren't you in bed?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto smacked his lips together and rolled to his butt, resting against the hard wall. He rubbed his face roughly, trying to will himself out of exhaustion.

Sasuke was about to get onto the teen for his lack of response when he saw how raw the blonde's skin looked like it had been scrubbed until it bled. "What happened?" he asked worriedly, jumping out of the bed to inspect the younger.

The blonde flinched away from his touch and pressed himself back further, trying to increase the distance between them. He refused to look the Raven in his eyes, keeping his head low as he crunched into a ball, hiding his arms behind his clothed legs.

The Uchiha felt his heart ache, not understanding what had caused such a display from the teen. Yesterday they had been on good terms, and they'd slept next to each other before so that shouldn't have been the issue.

"Come on dobe… let me make sure you're alright" he attempted, gently rubbing the boy's shoulder to comfort him.

Naruto swatted the hand away and abruptly stood up, "I'm fine; let's just go get your bed already."

Sasuke wanted to shake his head, and insist that the blonde tell him what was bothering him, but the teen was obviously not in the mood to talk. "Alright…"

* * *

Itachi almost rolled his eyes when the two walked into the house. Though Naruto's skin had already healed from Kyuubi's power, it was evident that something had gone wrong between the two. _"I wonder what my foolish little brother did this time,"_ he thought to himself.

Fugaku glared heavily at the blonde, keeping his arms crossed as Naruto gave a respectful bow. He refused to give one in return and grunted in displeasure.

Sasuke saw the blank look in the youngers eyes at his father's disrespect. He couldn't understand why Naruto was not calling his father out, or at least showing some sign that he didn't like being treated so poorly. But then it occurred to him that everyone in the village did that to him from the time he was a child.

They wouldn't say anything directly since Minato was still around, but the disdain the villagers held was always present. The Raven felt ashamed once again knowing that he had also been cold to the bubbling teen, and wished he could take it back.

"How are you feeling today Naruto?" Itachi questioned, his calm voice cutting through the thick tension in the room.

"I'm fine Itachi, thank you for asking" the blonde replied blandly.

"You should tell your father that I am still waiting to hear from him about our negotiations. I won't wait forever" Fugaku stated, his words holding a dangerous edge.

Something inside Naruto snapped at the comment. He had often overheard conversations between his father and the Uchiha leader and knew what the clan thought about the Leaf Village. They believed they were being treated unfairly, and maybe that was true, but they had no right to be so cruel to him as well.

He of all people understood what it was like to be feared for a power that had been given to him at birth, something that was meant to protect but also held great potential for destruction. Sasuke had been his friend when they were children, but he knew that the clan's hatred had twisted the Raven's young mind and stolen him away.

While Naruto believed that being raped lowered his value in Sasuke's eyes, he very much doubted that was the sole reason for how he had behaved the night before.

"If you want an answer go and talk to him yourself. Or you could always just take your hateful Uchiha clan and get the hell out of Konoha" the blonde finally responded harshly.

Everyone in the room went silent, Mikoto dropped the dish she'd been washing into the soapy water and looked back in shock.

"Naruto-"

"Just don't Itachi" the teen interrupted, "I know how much you all despise me here. You've passed it on to your son as well Fugaku, I can see the disgust in his eyes when he looks at me. I can't change who my father is or that I was chosen to host a tailed beast or that Orochimaru fucking raped me alright? If there was even the possibility that I could then I'd do it in a heartbeat, but I can't so…."

The blonde trailed off when he realized he'd just given up the name of the man that had assaulted him. But then an even worse sinking feeling hit him. He'd not only slipped up about Orochimaru, but he'd also just lost his temper with the head of one of the most powerful clans in Konoha, one that he knew was inching towards war yet again.

His face got hot and he began sweating when the stunned faces continued to stare at him. "I…" he started, his voice being lost behind the lump in his throat.

Itachi stood stiffly and walked over to his father, whispering something into his ear. He then turned and gave Sasuke a hard stare. "Ototo, take Naruto back to his apartment to get him calmed down."

He watched as his little brother dragged the frozen blonde through the door and disappear. Itachi had known Naruto since he was born, and while the kid often spoke his mind he was usually far more tactful, especially when it came to people like Fugaku.

The jinchuuriki had said that Sasuke looked at him with disgust, and figured that's what had made him unravel today. He shook his head in disappointment, knowing this was a bigger mess than his little brother was capable of cleaning up alone.

He'd need to smooth things over with his father, make sure a civil war didn't break out again, try to help the two teens reconcile whatever had brought on this chaos and then alert Minato to whom had hurt his son.

* * *

Naruto was still silent when they reached the apartment, his face full of shame and regret.

Sasuke sat him down on the couch and went to make them some tea, his mind reeling from everything that had been said. The blonde could have just accidently set off an all-out war at the very worst, but what was even more concerning for him was that Naruto had been able to pick up on his inner conflict.

The Raven walked back over and handed him the small cup, worried by how pale the usually tan skin had become.

"Itachi will take care of my father" he assured, trying to convince himself as well.

But Naruto didn't respond. He just kept his eyes glued to the floor, avoiding looking at the Uchiha.

After several painfully tense minutes, the Raven couldn't stand the silence any longer. He dropped to his knees and placed both of their cups on the floor, grabbing the boy's cheeks.

"Look at me Naruto" he commanded.

The younger attempted to jerk away once his mind registered he was being held, but Sasuke didn't let go.

"I don't hate you, and I don't think you're disgusting. I was dealing with something last night that's all. I… you're my… friend Naruto" he confessed.

A strange sensation overtook the blonde, and suddenly the world evaporated. He opened his eyes to find himself in a dark tunnel. Deciding it was better than his living reality, he walked down the corridors.

" **Ku ku ku... Foolish boy…"**

" _You… I know your voice. You're the Nine-Tails! Just leave me alone!"_

" **In case you have forgotten I am stuck inside you… all thanks to the damn Fourth Hokage. Such a shame to be despised by everyone isn't it? A failure in the eyes of your father, a monster to the villagers, filth to Sasuke…"**

" _That's not true!"_

" **HA! Which part of what I spoke is false?"**

Naruto lowered his head as he opened and closed his mouth. _"But… Sasuke just said…"_

" **The Uchiha bastard is trying to trick you… what would he want with you? You who are nothing… What does a brat like you to offer anyone?"**

" _The only reason everyone despises me is because of you! I've done nothing wrong!"_

" **Except for mouthing off to the head of the Uchiha Clan. You might as well have signed the death certificates of all your 'loyal Konoha friends'. And when the last child of the Leaf falls face down into the dirt, I will be all that is left for you."**

Naruto gasped as the outside world rematerialized. His frantic blue eyes connected with Sasuke's concerned black ones.

"Naruto? What happened?" the Uchiha asked. He could see the fear and what appeared to be realization crashing around on the teens sickly pale face.

"I… I need to be alone for a few minutes Sasuke…I'm going to go lay down for a while." The blonde answered.

"No dobe, you need to tell me what the hell is going on with you!" the Raven snapped, feeling the weight of the morning yanking down his patience.

The blonde didn't answer. Instead, he defiantly looked away from Sasuke. He wouldn't dare let the Uchiha know what seed the Nine Tails had started to grow in his mind, nor how his own thoughts were watering it.

"Naruto! This is important! I need you to open up to me, just this once. If Orochimaru really is the man that… that attacked you, then the Fourth has no right to think you're weak and my father should understand how much stress you've been under. Please, just explain to me why you refused to name the bastard to begin with…"

"How do you not understand?" the younger answered.

"What are you talking about dobe?"

"You know what it's like to never be good enough for Fugaku. It's the same for me with my dad. Nothing I've ever done has been enough for him and honestly, if he still thinks that I'm too much of a failure to fight off some random shinobi then why try and dispute it? Why should I argue with anyone when I've lost from the beginning. At least you have status within the Uchiha Clan… I have nothing."

"That's not true! You have friends now… you have…" Sasuke replied, pausing just before he finished.

Naruto looked up at him, his glassy eyes daring to hold a glimmer of hope. But the Raven couldn't say that he was there for him as well.

"you have a lot of people who care about your wellbeing." He finished.

The blonde could still hear the fox laughing darkly in his mind, its haunting sound becoming louder at the Uchiha's inability to express how he truly felt. His face darkened for a brief moment before being completely wiped of any distress.

"Thanks, Sasuke! I really appreciate it!" Naruto replied, his voice firm and convincing. "But I really am tired; I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. If I tell you everything when I get up, will you give me a bit of time to collect myself?"

Sasuke eyed him suspiciously, having noticed the abrupt shift in his disposition. But Naruto had always been one for looking at life in a positive way, it was plausible that his mood was back on the upswing and he simply needed a moment alone.

"Alright… I'll be in here making lunch. Try not to sleep too long dobe."

Naruto nodded and strutted into his room, being careful to not seem to hasty in his movements. As soon as the door closed behind him, he slowly walked to his bed and kneeled down, reaching underneath for his emergency bag.

" _Alright Fox. You win. I can't face my father after everything that I said this morning, and Sasuke will never return my feelings even if he has them. There's too much bad blood between the Uchiha and Konoha. I'm tired of being in the middle."_

Naruto looked around his sparsely decorated room one last time before picking up his pack and teleporting away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please Follow/Favorite and Review! Especially review for me because it's really helpful and makes me super happy!

I will try to write more soon for this story and my other stories that are also still in progress. Thank you all for your support!


	10. Chapter 10: Without Answers

**A long time since I've updated, I know! SO, SO, SO, sorry about that!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We All Wear Masks

Chapter 10: Without Answers

Naruto landed softly on the grounds just beyond the borders of the Leaf Village, having already begun to master his father's Flying Raijin technique. A familiar chakra caught his senses, and he pulled out a kunai, readying himself for a fight.

"Calm down, Naruto... I only wish to talk." Kabuto explained, his voice sickly smooth.

"You! You're the one that saved me after I got hurt… I never got a chance to thank you but, I can't stay here anymore." The blonde stated though he didn't feel confident in his ability to fight off the shinobi.

"Oh, I understand. That's why I've come to speak with you. You see, I'm very familiar with Lord Orochimaru and I think if you can get over your fear of him, he'd be able to help you get stronger." Kabuto continued, pushing his glasses up.

"You…you know Orochimaru?" Naruto gasped, realizing that the Jonin must be a traitor if it was true.

"Indeed I do… So, what do you say?"

Naruto growled, his fear replaced by anger that someone he believed to be a comrade would even consider following such a snake, and even worse, offering to take him to the man that had hurt him so badly. "I don't need power! I can't stand the idea of being near that bastard after what he did to me! I-"

"Then acceptance instead" Kabuto interrupted, still sure he could convince the younger without force.

"A-acceptance...?" Naruto questioned, caught off guard. It was true that he wanted to get stronger, but there were other ways than going to Orochimaru. However, being accepted was his weakness, and Kabuto knew that. _"Should I go and see if I can conquer my fear of him? I want to go somewhere that I can belong so much I can't stand it…but it's wrong for me to follow someone that betrayed the village in so many terrible ways, isn't it?"_ he wondered, his eyes downcast in debate.

Kabuto could tell he'd hit the blonde's insecurity on the head and decided to push him a little harder. "For you to be on the verge of deserting the village on your own something must have happened. Surely with your condition, it would be better to be protected by someone as strong as Lord Orochimaru. He could help you gain enough power to destroy the Akatsuki, and in doing so make you a necessary existence for the Leaf. Then you could return as the hero your father had intended for you to be instead of this shell of a shinobi that is too damaged to even be touched by the boy you love most."

Naruto's eyes widened, his resolve to refuse beginning to erode under Kabuto's enticing words. A voice in his mind willed him to say no, to take off running and not look back at either his village or the spy, but he could hear the Fox beginning to stir as well.

" **You should go with him, brat… that snake is despicable to be sure, but think of what he could teach you. He beat you, raped you, and is still able to influence you despite not being near. With him as your master, you will have been taught by a Hokage and two Sannin, you'd be unstoppable."**

" _But I don't care about that! Sure, I want to be strong and to earn everyone's respect, but… but he's an enemy of Konoha! No one here would respect me if I became one of his underlings…"_

" **Foolish boy…what are your alternatives? Everyone in the Akatsuki is an S-Ranked criminal just as that snake is. Do you really think you have a chance at surviving on your own? They will find you, steal me from you and then kill you. You will never be Hokage or accepted by anyone if you're dead."**

" _But…"_

" **Do not act so idealistic! If you wish to be accepted this is your chance. No one here will even look for you other than to protect their precious weapon. Not even the Uchiha brat you covet so wants you and your bastard father doesn't believe in you. Learn from Orochimaru, become strong, kill him and then prove yourself to the village. You say that you will never give up, and this is just another path to take…"**

Kyuubi was slowly beginning to believe in his host, but he wasn't tamed yet. This was too perfect an opportunity for him to ignore. Orochimaru was an evil, vile man who would stop at nothing to take advantage of the small hate that still dwelled in Naruto's heart. If he was able to break the blonde down, the Fox knew that it would affect the seal as well, especially without Minato's interference.

" _Alright… I guess I don't have much of a choice…"_ Naruto concluded. "Kabuto… take me to him."

* * *

Sasuke sat tapping his finger on the kitchen table. The food he'd prepared had long since gone cold, but he didn't want to wake Naruto if he had been able to fall asleep. Still, something was bothering him about the way that the blonde had acted before he'd gone to the bedroom.

Deciding the teen probably needed food, Sasuke got up and knocked on the door gently so as not to frighten Naruto. When he didn't receive an answer, his stomach began to tighten. "Hey, dobe! I'm coming in…"

To his surprise and dread, the room was empty. He quickly ran over to the bed and checked beneath, finding his friends emergency bag gone as well. "SHIT!" he screamed in anger.

Sasuke ran as fast as his legs would take him to the Hokage's office. He was so flustered that he didn't even worry about knocking and instead pushed the guards out of the way, nearly breaking the door down in worry.

"Lord Fourth!" He cried, stopping short when he realized who all was in the room.

"Sasuke." His father said dangerously, eyes narrowing at his son. "This is a private meeting that you are not privy to."

Danzo, the village elders, and the Hokage looked equally as displeased. It was only Itachi that seemed to understand the urgency. "What is the matter otouto?" he asked, his voice holding a slightly anxious tone.

Deciding that he didn't care what anyone thought about him barging in, the younger Uchiha gave everyone the deepest glare he could, exuding determination that would rival his blonde crush. "Naruto is gone. He said he was going to lay down while I made him food. When I went to get him I discovered that both he and his go-bag were missing." He explained.

"You fool!" Danzo shouted, his cane thudding on the floor in irritation. "You were supposed to be watching the jinchuuriki and now he has run off?"

Sasuke growled loudly and activated his Sharingan, "I didn't leave him for more than an hour, just as I was instructed! It was you all who pushed him towards this so-"

"There is no point assigning blame at this point, Sasuke, Lord Danzo," Itachi interjected, trying to end the dispute between the two. "Besides, if Naruto has truly left the village then this isn't the time to be fighting amongst ourselves. We have to find him before someone with less honest intentions does, or he loses control of himself as he did on his last mission."

"You were the one who sent him on that mission!" Sasuke snapped, his brothers' usually calming presence having no effect on his anger this time.

"I sent him because Naruto has a very peculiar way about him and I was aware that the Sand would be sending their Jinchuuriki as well. I had hoped that they would be able to bond and make our alliance stronger. In addition, if his unstable mental state became a problem I knew you would step in to help." Itachi replied, deciding that until Sasuke was under control nothing further could be discussed.

"Then why didn't you assign me to it at first huh! Explain that!" The younger cried, his emotions continuing to get the best of him.

"You had to want to go of your own free will to protect him. I already told you that Naruto blamed himself and felt that he was being a burden to you. Had I sent you along on the mission as his babysitter from the start, that type of thinking would have only been enforced. Instead, he was able to suppress the Nine-Tails on his own because in his heart he knew you'd come to help him, not to fulfill a duty." Itachi concluded, his piercing eyes boring through the younger intently.

Sasuke gulped and stepped backward defensively. As usual, his brother had thought of everything, even things he hadn't considered. Guilt began consuming him once again, and he lowered his head in shame.

"Now," Itachi started, "Lord Fourth, what will you have us do?"

The Hokage's face was not much different than Sasuke's at the moment, having already been told of who had assaulted his son and why Naruto refused to divulge the name. "I've failed so many times over the years, but never so much as with my son. We must save him."

The village elders nodded their approval, though they were already conspiring with Danzo to have Naruto locked away. "Send out several Anbu squads. We must protect the Leaf."

* * *

Sasuke leapt through the trees alongside Itachi, Kakashi and an Anbu named Yamato. They were all quiet in thought, each suffering from their own personal dilemmas.

Itachi and Sasuke were tense from their previous conversation.

Kakashi and Itachi had yet to reconcile after their sexual encounter.

Kakashi was nervous that Sasuke would find out that he'd one-night-standed his brother, while Sasuke thought he was a pervert with a borrowed Sharingan.

Poor Yamato could feel the intense awkwardness surrounding the other three, making him uneasy. With his lack of information, he believed they were worried Danzo had gotten to him and convinced him to eliminate the Nine-Tailed Jinchuuriki.

All in all, there wasn't a more dysfunctional team being sent out. However, there probably wasn't a more effective Tailed-Beast capturing one either. Itachi broke the silence to contact the other squads. He'd decided not to go with Anbu for the initial search since they were often cold and distant. Instead, he'd assigned all of Naruto's friends in an attempt to use their comradery for an advantage.

"Team Asuma, Team Kurenai, Team Guy, have you had any luck with the search?" he asked, though he didn't have much hope since none had reached out yet. When they each replied with no, he reached out to the fourth team which consisted of Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura, who had been taken under the legendary sucker's wing right out of the academy.

"None of them have found anything!" Sasuke hissed after hearing that even the blonde's godparents hadn't been able to locate him. "Just where could he have run off to?"

"You know him best, Sasuke" Yamato stated, "are you sure there is nothing we might have missed?"

The younger Uchiha looked down at the ground as they leapt through the trees. He couldn't think of a single thing that Naruto had done that would give them a hint as to what he was thinking. Just as he was about to say so, the intercom buzzed, shocking everyone.

"Captain Itachi, we've received word that one of the top medical shinobi has gone missing as well." The man said worriedly.

"Who?" Kakashi asked, already looking at Itachi who nodded in agreement.

"Kabuto Yakushi." The man buzzed back.

The four shinobi stopped, Yamato and Sasuke looking confused while Itachi and Kakashi, concerned.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, noticing the glance his brother had given Kakashi earlier.

"Itachi and I found it strange that Kabuto brought Naruto back after being raped with no evidence of who had assaulted him. Only a top medic would have been able to achieve such thoroughness, and though Orochimaru is formidable, he is usually far more crude with his methods. Kabuto was put under Anbu surveillance after the incident, but it seems that our fears were true and he was skilled enough to get away." The copy-ninja explained.

"It is likely that he is working with the exiled Sannin and took advantage of Naruto's breakdown, ultimately convincing him to defect to Orochimaru," Itachi stated, doing his best to control the irritation he felt.

"But Sasuke's reports stated that Naruto was struggling to even deal with regular men, much less than one that attacked him!" Yamato exclaimed, looking to the younger Uchiha for confirmation.

"I agree, it doesn't seem possible for him to go with Kabuto if Orochimaru's lair is the destination. Are you sure that Kabuto's disappearance isn't a coincidence?" Sasuke questioned.

Itachi closed his eyes, remembering all the times he'd try to sway his little brother to walk a straight, right path and failed. "Otouto, you should know better than any what fear of failure can do to a person… what extent one will go to in order to avoid it. You've lived your whole life trying to be what the clan wants, and impress father. Imagine what Naruto must be experiencing at this very moment. Pain and shame from being beaten in such a way…isolation from his father and even his closest friends… guilt from nearly starting a war between Uchiha and the Leaf… in one word, failure. If those feelings are strong enough he may very well be able to suppress his fear of Orochimaru."

The younger bit back the tears he felt burning behind his red eyes and knew it was true. He wished with all his heart he hadn't let himself be so easily swayed by his clan to treat Naruto poorly, especially when he was already fragile.

He made up his mind that when things settled down, he'd ask Itachi how he was able to push back against the teachings of their clan so easily.

* * *

~Time-Skip: 1 Week~

Itachi sat meditating under the stars, hoping the calming night would bring peace to his turmoil-filled mind. There had been no sign of Naruto despite the many search missions that had gone out, and even his brilliant mind couldn't find a solution.

"What are you doing here, Kakashi?" He asked calmly, his eyes not bothering to open.

The elder sat down next to him and leaned back against the tree as well, not sure what to say. It bothered him that he couldn't see the Uchiha's dark orbs, knowing he was probably trying to hide the anxiety he was no doubt feeling. "You know, the stars are very bright tonight…" he finally muttered.

"Is that really what you came here to tell me?" Itachi asked, though he obliged the Jonin and looked over.

Deciding that right now wasn't the time to worry about duties or pride, Kakashi wrapped his arm around the younger and pulled him close, ignoring how Itachi tensed beneath his touch. He used his hand to gently press the Raven's head down to rest on his shoulder, kissing the top of it.

After a moment, the elder spoke again, having noticed that Itachi had yet to relax into the embrace. "Do you want me to let go of you?"

The Uchiha didn't respond, for the second time that night he didn't know what to do. He couldn't deny that the very presence of Kakashi comforted him, but still, he had reservations after being blatantly avoided.

"Your little brother is distraught with Naruto gone, but I suppose you already know that. It seems your wager that they would fall for each other has held true, and I'm sure you're beating yourself up over setting up the current situation. But trust me when I say it's never wrong to push for two people to be together when it's obvious they are meant for one another." Kakashi offered, assuming that his crush would get the double meaning. The Jonin was just as upset with how he and Itachi were now that they'd been separated, even if it had been his own doing.

The Uchiha smiled softly, his eyes closing in contentment. "It seems you and Sasuke are alike in that neither of you can just come out and say what you are really feeling."

Kakashi winced in embarrassment, knowing that he'd just been called out. _"At least he's relaxed now though, I can feel him starting to lean into me…"_ he thought. "It's just… you're the future head of your clan and if both you and Sasuke fall for men you can't-"

"I knew that's what you were thinking when you jumped out of my window, Kakashi. You have no need to explain." The Uchiha interrupted, "I'm well aware of what is expected of me as Fugaku's son, and what would fall to Sasuke should I try to defy that destiny."

"Then… what are you going to do?" Kakashi asked, his heart starting to race in anxiety. He wanted the Raven desperately, but he also knew of how dearly he cared for his little brother. If push came to shove, Itachi would selflessly take the title of clan leader and produce more heirs so that Sasuke could be happy with Naruto.

"I don't know…" the Raven answered truthfully, raising his head so that they stared into each other's equally distressed eyes.

He leaned forward and kissed the copy-nin gently before resting his forehead against his lovers. _"I just don't know…"_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Okay… so that was longer than I had anticipated, but oh well! I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Please Follow/Favorite/Review! I need support to keep writing ya'll!**


	11. Chapter 11: An Uchiha's Plan

**Okay, so I'm really sorry that it's taken me so long to update. I've been completely entrapped by My Hero Academia and what can I say? I go where my muse takes me… Please forgive me!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We All Wear Masks

Chapter 11: An Uchiha's Plan

Naruto gulped and shook life a leaf in the wind before the man that had damaged him so thoroughly. He was really starting to think this had been a terrible idea, the snake's eyes reminding him of the rape he'd been trying so hard to forget.

"So… You decided to come after all, Naruto." Orochimaru cooed, smiling at the teen.

The blonde's mouth opened and closed several times. He was so afraid that he couldn't even force a whimper from his lips. He nodded weakly, lowering his usually defiant blue eyes to avoid seeing the man's smirk.

"Shall I take him to his room, my Lord?" Kabuto asked, sensing that the conversation would go nowhere with Naruto unable to utter a sound and Orochimaru having far too much fun with his torment of the teen.

The Sanin hummed in agreement and licked his lips. "That's fine… make him feel comfortable, Kabuto. He's a very special member of our organization now. Oh, and Naruto, I hope there are no hard feelings about our last encounter. You really are just so beautiful."

The blonde shivered again, his body reacting violently to how close Orochimaru had gotten to him. He wanted to start hyperventilating, to run as far away as his feet could carry him. But he'd made his choice and didn't feel that there was anywhere else for him to go.

By the time Kabuto had dropped him off in his room, he was fighting back bitter tears. He found no comfort from the small, dark space though. It looked more like a dungeon than anything else, without windows or anything that reminded him of better times.

" _Better times…"_ he thought bitterly, _"the best time I can even remember was spending time with Sasuke, and that was precluded by being fucking raped by the man I'm now going to be calling my sensei…"_

Naruto sat on his bed and went through the small bag he'd brought with him, pulling out his spare clothes and toiletries. Eventually, he came across the only thing he'd actually brought to remember home by—a scrapbook.

He sniffled softly, running his fingers over the edges lovingly before opening and flipping through it. There were old pictures of his mom and a few sporadic moments that someone had captured between him and his dad. At least he seemed proud of him in the images.

There were also a few that he'd been lucky to have taken with people his own age, the Rookie 9 and Guy's team. It made him smile to remember the moments the pictures were taken, reminding him that he at one time could have called them friends.

But then his nimble fingers found the section dedicated to him and Sasuke. His eyes poured over the boy's childlike face, his mind reconfiguring the scene like it was happening again. The Uchiha was so much happier in those days, even if he looked plum miserable in the photo with Fugaku and Minato shaking hands.

Naruto had given him a huge bear hug right after and promised to always be his friend no matter what. He still meant to keep that promise, even if he'd just betrayed the village and the young Raven found him disgusting.

* * *

Sasuke sat outside and watched with little interest as the large and small fish in his families coy pond swam around, completely unaware of how shit life was for him right then. Naruto had seemingly disappeared, going to follow that snake even after everything he'd done to him.

"What do you want, Itachi…" he asked sadly, not taking his eyes off the water.

"Come with me, Ototo… There is something I must speak with you about." The elder responded, turning and jumping off right after.

Sasuke rose to his feet and followed, his stomach twisting in knots. He had no idea what his brother wanted to speak about, but the solemnness in his voice was unsettling. It was possible that Naruto's body had been recovered or something else horrible happened.

When he finally caught up and landed, they were atop the Hokage monuments, looking out over the village. The younger Uchiha waited patiently has his brother gazed at the many buildings nestled into the trees.

"The Fourth Hokage and his family are very important to me, Sasuke," Itachi explained quietly. "You are young, and therefore don't know the truth that has been sworn into secrecy. But I feel that considering the circumstances, it is better for you to know them."

"Then tell me," Sasuke responded, his heart pounding in anxiety. It was rare for him to see his elder brother so distressed, even if the visible signs were subdued.

Itachi sat, still keeping his eyes fixed on the Leaf and took a small breath. "Tensions between Konoha and the Uchiha have always been high, but they came to a head when you were six. Our father and other Uchiha leaders were planning a coup against the city, one that would have surely lead to an all-out war."

The younger felt his chest tighten, imagining the city they were overlooking up in flames. He went and sat next to his brother, desperate to know how he fit into the terrible picture.

"The Leaf knew of our plans though and as our Clan leaders son and prodigy, I was caught in the middle. Our father made me the Uchiha's spy and had me assigned to the Anbu while the village's council used me to gather intel on our people. Becoming a double agent was so difficult… I had to decide who I truly swore allegiance to even though I was only thirteen." Itachi continued, his voice becoming tenser.

"The Fourth, being far more moderate, was left out of many of the decisions. The Council and Danzo conspired alone and decided that the best way to avoid a major civil war would be for me to eliminate all of our clansmen in one night….. I agreed with only one stipulation."

Sasuke breathed out a shaky breath, his eyes wide from realization. He couldn't imagine his kind and gentle older brother slaughtering everyone—their family. But from the resigned look on Itachi's face, he knew that he really would have gone through with it.

"What stipulation?" he questioned, his voice barely above a whisper.

"That you and you alone would be spared," Itachi responded solidly, finally turning his gaze to pierce the younger Raven.

Sasuke felt tears well in his eyes, his chest aching from something that had never come to pass. "But… why? Why would you do that? Why didn't it happen?"

"Because I love you Sasuke. You're my younger brother and you were innocent to the folly of our Clan. But I had seen the terrible disasters that war left behind. Our village was still reeling from the last Great Ninja War and couldn't have survived another. Even if Konoha could defeat the Uchiha, it would have been left so weak that other lands would have come in and destroyed what was left. I had to choose between the Clan I was born into and the Village that I swore to protect. I chose Konohagakure and you."

Itachi caught a leaf that swirled by him in the soft breeze, smiling down at it softly. "But that never happened. Minato-sama discovered the plot and thwarted it, saving me from killing my people and parents… From becoming a rogue shinobi hated by the very village I was protecting. I owe him my life, Sasuke, and so do all the still living Uchiha."

The younger Raven rubbed his tearing eyes, finally understanding the deep loyalty that Itachi always held for the Fourth. He let out a trembling sob, hating himself even more for ever agreeing with the hate-filled rhetoric his father and clan spewed. If they knew what had truly happened, they would be far more accepting.

"The Fourth stripped Danzo of his power and made several changes to help the Uchiha gain more popularity among the Leaf citizenry. Only I, our father, and some of the higher-ups in our clan know what happened. But Minato shielded me once more and kept my involvement of the near massacre secret, even from Fugaku." Itachi explained.

"I'm telling you this because war is once again upon us. In truth, Naruto's outburst before he left had little impact as the clan was already planning another attack. This time though, I worry that not even Minato will be able to stop the impending war, and I might have to make the hard choice I was saved from all those years ago. But, I want to hear your thoughts, Sasuke. Perhaps you see an alternative that I do not."

The younger Uchiha wanted to vomit, the very idea of losing so many of his clansmen at the hand of his elder brother was sickening. But he agreed that an all-out war would inevitably lead to the same outcome and he'd also have to pick a side.

"We can't let the Uchiha do this…" he choked out. "I'll help you stop them."

Itachi reached over and rubbed his brother's shoulder gently. "I will not allow you to become a rogue shinobi because of our Clan, Sasuke. If we do not come up with a different solution, then this will be my burden to bear."

"Itachi! You can't do that! I won't let you-"

"Naruto will need you." The elder interrupted. "Whether he is found now or in the future, I firmly believe only you will be able to help him and that wouldn't be possible if you were accused of slaughtering our people."

Sasuke hiccupped and lowered his head, hating that things were taking such a terrible turn. He didn't want to abandon Naruto, but he didn't think he could let his beloved elder brother bare such a burden alone either.

* * *

Minato sat in his office quietly, pretending to look over the many scrolls and papers he was supposed to be signing while instead thinking about his lost son. After losing Kushina, he'd never been the same, and instead of doing as she'd asked, he'd let himself push all of his negative feelings onto Naruto.

When the boy had needed him most, he'd recoiled into himself, unable to accept that he hadn't been there to help him. He'd pushed him away when he should have held him close, and that had been the final nail in the boy's coffin.

'knock, knock'

Minato wiped the tears from his eyes quickly and muttered for whoever was knocking to come in, his already lead-filled stomach dropping more when Sasuke stepped inside.

"Lord Fourth, we really need to talk" the teen stated, sitting in the chair opposite the Hokage before being offered.

"Sasuke… What is it?"

The Raven took a deep breath. He was sure that Itachi had already warned Minato about the impending Uchiha uprising and that the man was probably concerned about the fate of both the Uchiha and the Leaf on top of worrying about his son. But he had the start of a plan.

"Let me go on an extended mission to find Naruto." He stated plainly, forcing himself to not seem too pushy or undetermined. He needed to keep his composure for this to work.

Minato bit back the urge to drop his head into his hands and cry. Just the mention of his boys' name made him desperately sad, but he couldn't show it now, his people needed him to stay strong.

"Efforts are already being made to bring him back. Anbu are being sent out to search for him at all times, so there is no need for you to-"

"That's not good enough. I already know about what happened the last time the Uchiha threatened the Leaf and what Itachi almost did to stop the war. If Anbu capture Naruto he'll just be bought back here under duress and kept locked away. Let me go to the Sand to request their assistance and we will find him." Sasuke interrupted, his chakra flaring slightly.

The Fourth sat back in his chair, considering everything. If Sasuke knew about the near massacre of his people and was still willing to help, that meant he was likely on the Leaf's side. "Why the Sand? What is my son to you?"

"I… He's my best friend. Naruto is special and I think he could help me fix the problems between the Leaf and Uchiha if given the chance. I don't want him to think he's a prisoner because it will just end up doing more damage in the long run. Besides, the Uchiha won't stage an uprising with me away. The longer I'm gone, the more time you have to figure something else out."

Minato felt a flicker of home pulsing through him for the first time in days and quickly set about writing a scroll for Sasuke to take to the Kazekage. "If they refuse to assist you, what will you do then? You can not stay out looking for him alone or your clansmen will know which side you've aligned with and will attack before you return."

"Send out other shinobi our age... I'll meet up with them on my way back from Suna whether I have their support or not. My people don't need to know the nature of the assignment." Sasuke responded, eagerly waiting to leave. He already had his bags packed and gear on him.

"Very well… And thank you, Sasuke." Minato stated, turning his blue eyes up to where the teen had stood. He hoped that this young Uchiha could save his son.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Again, sorry for the long wait for this update! :) I'll try and come up with more soon!**

 **Please, Follow/Favorite/Review! I really need that motivation!**


End file.
